Usagi's downfall
by SMwriter98
Summary: After a year of peace an evil enemy appears and threatens the lives of all the scouts!
1. Attacked

**_So this is my first story hope you like it anything in italics is either from the future or past WARNING if you don't do well with graphic things please don't read this it's not too bad but it will get worse._**

It had been about a year after the defeat of Galaxia and everything has been peaceful so Usagi and Minako had decided to call everyone together for a big party. It was the day before the party so everyone decided to meet up at Rei's to start decorating.

Ami and Rei were cleaning up while Haruka and Michiru were hanging streamers. Setsuna was watching Hotaru and Chibiusa play. Usagi and Minako were hanging decorations while Makoto was cooking desserts in the kitchen. "Usagi will you help me hang this?" Asked Minako. "Sure! No problem!" Usagi replied happily. Rei had her objections about the party being at her place but Usagi and Minako kept bugging her until she finally gave in. She had a bad feeling about this party but kept it to herself as there hadn't been an enemy attack for almost a whole year.

_Last week_

"_Please Rei!" begged Usagi _

_"we'll be good!" added Minako _

_"No is no and that's final" In response to Rei's comment Usagi started wining. _

_" B….b….but Rei! We have to have the party at your place! It wouldn't be the same anywhere else!" Usagi whimpered close to tears._

_ "It's ok Usa" comforted Minako _

_" We'll go find someone else. Maybe Ami will let us have the party there." Usagi stopped whimpering _

_" Ami wouldn't say no and I'm sure she'd be ok with it!" Usagi finished happily _

_"wait!" (Rei thinking) I'm going to regret this _

_"You can have the party here if you promise not to break anything" Rei answered hesitantly. Their eyes lit up _

_"Thanks Rei!" Minako said jumping up and down with excitement. _

_"Only if Usagi doesn't break anything li-" she was interrupted by the sound of a pot breaking. _

_"USAGI!" "I'M SORRY REI PLEASE DON'T HIT ME IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Minako stood there laughing as Rei chased Usagi around whacking her with her broom. _

_"Mina you jerk!"_

In the distance hiding unseen was something they wished they had noticed.

Just as Usagi was walking over to help Minako a figure came at Usagi seemingly out of nowhere and pinned her down with a knife like object at her throat.

" DON'T MOVE OR SHE DIES!" the figure yelled

"USAGI-CHAN!"

"USAGI!"

"USAGI-CHAN!"

"USA!"

"USAGI-CHAN!"

"KONEKO!"

"USAGI-SAN!"

USAGI-CHAN!"

Everyone yelled as they saw there friend trapped and defenseless unable to help her. Makoto had run out of the house when she heard yelling and saw Usagi pinned.

"One move and I hurt her" Rei unable to stop herself took a move towards Usagi. The figure then moved the knife like object away from her neck and made a deep slash in her arm blood seeping from the deep wound.

"STOP." Usagi screamed in pain startled by this Rei and the other ran towards her. With each step they took the mysterious figure took another slash at Usagi each cut and slash making her scream in agony and a pool of blood start to form under her.

"PLEASE….don't hurt them….I'll be ok everyone." Usagi managed to huff out.

Everyone stopped in their tracks seeing the amount of pain Usagi was in and the pool of blood quickly getting bigger.

" Good seems you see I'm serious now." They figure mused

"now I'll just do one more thing then I'll be on my way." The figure raised the knife like object above its head and thrust it into Usagi's unharmed arm causing her to scream out in agony and fall unconscious the figure then disappeared and left Usagi lying there mangled in a pool of her own blood. Everyone converged on Usagi Haruka was the first to get there she picked up Usagi and rested her head against her.

"KONEKO HEY WAKE UP!" Michiru took off the scarf she was wearing and wrapped it as best should could around Usagi's bleeding arm getting covered in her blood.

"AMI HELP HER!" Yelled Minako

"call 119 now!" she instructed Makoto as she examined the wounds

"we need something to stop the bleeding." As the pool of blood got larger the group worried if their princess would be taken from the long before anyone of them was willing to let go of her. The ambulance got there in about three minutes and rushed Usagi off to the hospital.

After arriving at the hospital everyone was forced to wait in the waiting room Ami called Mamoru while Minako called Usagi's family everyone was in shock over what had just happened but no one broke the silence not even Haruka. Mamoru burst through the doors

" WHERE IS SHE?" Ami quickly hushed him and waved him over

"She's in surgery the cuts were deep they haven't told us anything for hours." She said solemnly. Just then the Doctor came out.

"Tsukino?" he asked with the sound of regret in his voice. Everyone got up and turned to the doctor worry clear on all their faces.

"I'm sorry but….


	2. Helpless

_**This is my first story. Thanks for reading anything in italics is from the future or past I don't own sailor moon and Thanks for reading hope you like it.**_

"It doesn't look like she'll be waking up anytime soon." Usagi's parents burst into tears.

"She lost a lot of blood she should have been dead before she even got here it's a miracle she's still alive. There was extensive damage to her right arm she'll have many scars, some which might never go away. Her left arm wasn't in too much of a better state the object which stabbed her hit a cluster of nerves she may never be able to use her left hand again." The doctor finished solemnly. Ami stood there in shock with tears in her eyes. Minako just fell back into her chair as Mamoru fell to his knees.

"She's alive." He almost whispered in relief. Makoto helped him back into a chair then just sat down looking as worried as she had before. Rei in anger punched the wall and stormed out startling everyone.

"Rei? Where are you going?" Minako asked coming out of her daze

"OUT" she yelled in reply

"I'll go after her." Minako said hurrying after her friend

Setsuna, Hotaru and Chibiusa where all siting next to each other Hotaru and Chibiusa wrapped in Setsuna's arms. Setsuna was trying to comfort the children even though she didn't believe anything she was telling them.

"Can we see her?" Haruka asked impatiently.

"Haruka…" Michiru whispered grabbing Haruka's arm

" Only family members can go in but…" He hesitated

"If the family is ok with it you can go in after to see her." Usagi's mother nodded telling them they could see her then followed the doctor to her room.

"I'll go find Minako and Rei and tell them we can see her." Makoto said getting up

"Rei wait!" Minako Huffed chasing after Rei. Rei then stopped in the courtyard and sank down to her knees next to a bench.

"What… What if she doesn't wake up?" Rei whimpered tears streaming down her face.

"What will we do then?" Rei asked hopelessly

"I….. I don't know what we'd do." Minako replied close to tears.

" But I do know that she won't give up without a fight! She wouldn't leave us alone like that." Minako paused composing herself.

"Usagi is the kindest and most loving person I know or will ever know. She wouldn't just give up and leave us. Even when the enemy was attacking her she asked it not to hurt US. She didn't even think about herself so now we have to do everything we can to help her! We can't give up!" Minako finished tears streaming down her face. Makoto had found them about halfway through Minako's speech and just stood there listening.

"You're right." Rei said standing up and wiping away her tears.

"She'll make it I know she will." Rei finished smiling sadly.

"The doctor said we could go see her…" Makoto said softly. Minako and Rei nodded to each other and the three girls went back to the others. Just as Makoto, Rei and Minako got back Usagi's parents came back tears were streaming down her mother's face as she held her face in her hands.

"You can see her now." The doctor said motioning for them to follow.

"I don't like hospitals." Haruka whispered

"Haruka! We're here for Usagi suck it up and deal with it." Michiru whispered harshly.

"Here we are. Please don't be too loud and no cellphones ok?" the doctor said as he looked to his beeping pager.

"I have other things I have to do I'm trusting all of you." He said as he hurried down the hall. Mamoru entered first and immediately took hold of her left and a squeezed it.

"I'm right here Usako. I'll stay with you forever I won't leave you alone." He whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair. As the others came in they all gasped at the state their beloved princess was in. Her skin was as pale as snow and her once flawless skin was covered in scars and stiches. Her other arm had a perfect circle of stiches surrounding an area of graphed skin that was a shade of white that was a sickly looking color. There were bags under her eyes that made them look as though they sunk into her skull her hands were bruised from the figure had pinned her down. Her dark hair now looked almost a light as Minako's hair and it had lost its healthy shine it looked as if it could just fall right out.

"Usagi… Oh my god." Minako said dropping to the floor.

"She looks so fragile." Whispered Makoto.

"It's like if you touch her she might just break apart." Haruka said concern evident in her voice.

"Kids you shouldn't have to see this." Setsuna said holding Hotaru and Chibiusa close.

"How could we have let this happen?" Rei asked her anger just as evident as the sadness she felt.

"There was nothing we could have done that **thing** came out of nowhere we couldn't of stopped this." Michiru comforted Rei with what little she could think of.

"We should leave and let her have her space we can come back in the morning we all need some sleep." Ami said.

"You're right we all need to rest I'll find out when visiting hours are so we can come here tomorrow." Setsuna said ushering Hotaru and Chibiusa out of the room. Slowly everyone left Usagi in her room and went home to sleep change and bathe in hopes that tomorrow would be a better day.

In the dead of night a shadow like figure slowly opened the door to Usagi's hospital room.

"I see you still survived." It whispered as to not alert anyone's attention.

"I can fix that." It chuckled as it turned off Usagi's heart monitor pulling out the knife like object it had used before. It began tying down her hands and legs with the blanket from her hospital bed ripping, as it was needed.

"It'd be no fun if I couldn't see the fear in her eyes." It said sadistically as the figure grabbed another piece of her blanket ripped it and tied it around Usagi's mouth.

"Wakey wakey." When there was no response the creature shoved the knife like object into her right hand causing her to scream in agony.

"Hello there my little beauty I had so much fun with you today I thought I'd come back and have some more!" it never spoke louder then a whisper. Blood was slowly seeping from the wound in her hand slowly turning her sheets the crimson color of her blood. The figure then moved to the foot of her bed and brought what looked like a spearhead towards her legs and slowly moved it up her leg until it reached her hospital gown.

"Now I'm a gentlemen I wouldn't do something like that." The figure said almost sincerely. It then pulled a knife out of it's dark mass and slashed across Usagi's legs blood splattering all over her now stained sheets each slash sent a wave of hot searing pain over Usagi's entire body. Slowly her legs became covered in slashes that were mercifully not as deep as the wounds to her arms were, but with the amount of cuts it didn't matter her pure crimson blood had pooled on her bed splattered the floor and now began to drip down onto the floor.

"What a beautiful sight." The figure said in amazement. It then raised the knife to its lips and licked Usagi's blood off it. She was barely awake now it was hard to know what was going on she had lost too much blood and couldn't think straight.

"You're no fun anymore maybe one of your other friends would entertain me more."

Usagi then lost consciousness, at this sight the figure put away his blade and untied Usagi removed the gag and slowly leaned closer to her. It took a vial out of its mass and pored its contents into Usagi's many wounds. It immediately got absorbed.

"This should prove to be more fun." The figure then vanished leaving Usagi Alone once again barely alive.


	3. Nightmare

_**This is my first story hope you like it. I don't own Sailor Moon anything in bold happens right after or as the events previously are happening anything in italics is from the past or future. Thanks for reading.**_

Rei woke up with a start.

"That has to have been a nightmare." She said uneasily as a cold sweat dripped down her face. She felt uneasy because she had only had a nightmare as bad as this one and it almost came true. Rei decided to sneak into the hospital and check on Usagi. As Rei was putting on her shoes she thought about what if it had happened? She didn't want to be alone if that was the case so she called Haruka if anyone was as worried as she was it would be Haruka.

"Hello?" Haruka spoke as though she hadn't been asleep.

"Haruka…. It's Rei."

"Rei? Why are you calling in the middle of the night?" Rei then explained her nightmare to Haruka.

"And if that's true I don't want to go alone."

" Wow. Ok give me 10 minutes and then I'll meet you at the hospital." Haruka hung up and went to go take a quick shower. It was about 2 am by the time Haruka got there Rei had been sitting on a bench a few yards away from the front door looking more worried then the last time Haruka had seen her.

"She's fine Rei how could anyone have gotten into her room unseen?"

"You're right." Rei sighed with a hint of relief in her voice

"She's probably still asleep."

"Yeah so let's get in here and go see for ourselves yeah?" Haruka asked encouragingly.

_Meanwhile_

Minako had just gotten home at about midnight and hopped into the bath to try to calm down. She was still in shock and didn't even notice that the water was ice cold as she slipped into the bath her mind preoccupied worrying about Usagi.

" I should have been able to do something for her." Minako said thinking back to after the attack.

"She was lying there bleeding and….. and I didn't do anything to help her." Minako slowly slid down under the water until her whole face was covered.

"She's my dearest friend and I couldn't do anything. What kind of friend am I?"

Minako then burst above the water gasping for air. She decided she needed to stop thinking about it so she finished up her bath and got changed into her pajamas. It was a thigh length nightgown it was a pale pink color lined with hints of gold.

"Usagi got me this for my birthday." She said softly as she sniffed the nightgown.

"Please be ok Usagi." Minako whispered as she turned off the lights and got into bed.

Artemis was over at Usagi's comforting Luna so Minako was alone tonight. Right as Minako was on the verge of sleep the figure slipped into her room un-noticed. It opened its mouth as to speak but then quickly shut it and glided over to Minako's nightstand. It stood there looking at the paper and pen she had next to her bed then slowly and carefully picked up the pen and started writing. At about 2 am the figured slowly put the pen down as to not disturb the sleeping Minako looked over what it had written and nodded, it then put the paper back on the night stand the slid out the way it had come.

Back at the hospital Rei and Haruka had managed to get all the way to Usagi's room un-seen in about half an hour.

"Do you want to go in first or at the same time?" Haruka whispered looking behind her shoulder.

"Let's both go in I don't want to go in alone." Rei answered in a similar whisper.

" I have a bad feeling about this." Rei added as she put her hand on the door.

" On the count of three."

"One…..Two…Three!" Haruka and Rei burst through the door and almost screamed at what they saw. Rei couldn't handle the scene that was playing out before her and turned to the trashcan and vomited. Haruka ran out and down the hall to find someone that could help leaving Rei alone in the room stunned it was worse then what Rei had seen. Usagi was lying in her bed her bed was stained the sickening color of her crimson blood it still dripped from her left hand that was dangling off the side of the bed. Her bandaged arms were once again bleeding not nearly as bad as before but enough that the bandages had been soaked. Her arms and legs had been bound to the bed by what looked like pieces of her own blanket and a gag had been placed on her mouth. Her legs had been cut and slashed at too many times to count they were covered in so much blood it was hard to tell if they were still even intact. Usagi's hair had been cut with what looks to have been the weapon used to attack her because at the ends of her hair was blood her hair was taken out of its buns and then cut to mid back length. Strands of her hair were thrown about the room, as Rei looked closer at Usagi herself she was much paler then before and her head was forced to be looking at the door. Rei slowly approached the bed walking through the pool of blood over to Usagi.

"Usagi…. Oh my g-" that was all Rei could choke out before she burst into tears barely able to keep her balance. Usagi then very slowly said 2 words awake or not she was still breathing.

"D...Don't….cry."

"Usagi-baka." Rei choked as she tried to stop crying, Haruka then rushed into the room with doctors following close behind and grabbed Rei by the shoulders pulling her aside to give the doctors space. They were all rushing about trying to help her while Haruka and Rei were forced into the hall.

"Rei?" Haruka said close to tears.

"She said don't cry. Usagi-baka. Even in her state she can't help but worry about others." Rei said fresh tears streaming down her face. Haruka opened her mouth to say something but only quite sobs came out. Rei leaned over and hugged Haruka tight with worry while they both cried over their friend.

**Over at the enemy base**

"Have you done it?" A voice in the darkness asked

"Yes my queen soon you shall be freed from the chains that have held you down for so long." The figure bowed

"Step into the light I want to see the vial." The voice commanded. The figure then stepped into the light and dropped the blood soaked knife and pulled the vial from it's almost black cloak and tipped it over.

"Empty." He said shaking the vial. He then walked into the darkness his silver hair falling down to his shoulders as his black cloak trailed behind him.

"Good." The voice whispered fading into echoes.


	4. Dear Minako,

_**I don't own Sailor Moon. This is my first story hope you like it. In this case the italics are for a letter Thanks for reading**_

**ring ring** **ring ring**

Mamoru woke up to the sound of his phone ringing he looked over to his clock and saw that it was only 3am he had barely gotten an hour of sleep.

"Hello?" he answered sleepily

"Mamoru its Usagi…." Mamoru heard the concern in Rei's voice and sat up wide-awake.

"What happened?" He asked panic clear in his voice Rei explained why Haruka and her went to the hospital but when it came time to explain what happened to usage she hesitated.

"Rei tell me! Please!" Mamoru was growing worried the longer she stayed silent.

"Just get to the hospital it would be better if you were here I need to call everyone else too." Rei said with exasperation in her voice.

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can." Mamoru then slipped on his favorite green jacket and his shoes then rushed out the door.

Minako had just gotten off the phone with Rei when she noticed a letter sitting on her nightstand it read

_Dearest Minako,_

_I know you don't know who this is but I know who you are. I know you better then you know yourself I can see all of the hate you hold all of the sorrow the worry the anger everything you feel or will ever come to know you feel. I've been here for so long chained with unbreakable chains. But now, I've found the key you are the first step in obtaining the key. You won't see it coming you won't even know we're here but we're always here watching and waiting. We are the things that wait in darkness feel free to call us nightmares._

_From,_

_The thing in the dark_

This startled Minako but she didn't have time to worry about it she crumpled the paper and tossed it into the wastebasket as she ran out of the room on her way to the hospital.

Everyone met up in the hospital waiting room at about 7am Setsuna had stayed at home with Hotaru and Chibiusa she had decided it was best when she got the call from Haruka. Makoto was hugging Rei's shoulders to try to calm her down, Rei was just looking out into space at nothing she was obviously in shock to what she had seen. Haruka was sitting with Michiru holding her by the waist and refusing to let go regardless of Michiru's protests. Mamoru was sitting next to Minako who was explaining to him what Haruka had told her after she was done he just sat there in silence worry become more and more clear on his face the longer he sat there. Usagi had gotten out of surgery hours ago and was said to make a full recovery but she might have trouble walking for a while about an hour ago Usagi had woken up and her family was with her now. Haruka let go of Michiru and stood up.

"When are they going to let us see her?!" Haruka almost shouted

"When the doctor comes out and says we can," Ami stated matter-o-factly

"And yelling about it isn't going to help anything so just sit and wait." She added with a little annoyance. The doctor came down the hallway about half an hour later

"She's weak and is very susceptible to viruses, the cuts on her legs got infected which isn't helping matters so I ask that each of you put on a mask." He says passing out masks to everyone.

"As long as you don't excite her too much you can go see her now." He finishes motioning behind him everyone puts on their masks before heading down the hall to Usagi's room. Rei decided to knock for everyone

"Usagi? Its Rei and everyone else can we come in?"

There was a weak yes on the other side as Rei went to open the door. Usagi had an oxygen mask on to help her breath even though her breaths were very shallow.

" Everyone…" Usagi said weakly. Her color had improved a little bit but her hair was out of its usual bun style.

"Want me to do your hair?" Minako asked softly

"Yeah that would **cough** would…be nice" Usagi struggled to sit up when Mamoru rushed over and helped her while Minako got to work on her hair.

"Thanks Mamo-chan." She said smiling softly through her oxygen mask.

"There all done." Minako said as Mamoru slowly lowered her back down. The rest of her hair only came to a little longer then Chibiusa's. Minako help a mirror to show Usagi and she chuckled lightly.

"Chibiusa will be mad at me." She paused a moment to catch her breath.

"She'll say **cough** that I'm copying her style." Usagi then coughed a few more times before she was able to stop and take a breath.

"We're all so glad you're ok Kitten." Haruka said tenderly.

" We don't know what we would have done if we lost you." Makoto whispered close to tears. Everyone nodded in agreement as they all looked at Usagi relief on everyone's faces clear as day.

"You won't have t-" Usagi started, but in the middle of talking she slumped down into Mamoru's arms.

"USAGI?" Rei asked a little louder then necessary.

"She's ok," Ami said quickly

" the doctor said she was weak she needs her sleep." Ami said with confidence

"Mamoru will you stay with her tonight? I don't want her to be alone."

"There isn't even a question if I would say yes." He said looking over at Rei who had asked the question

"You're right sorry." She quickly apologized. Everyone stayed with Usagi in shifts Minako had just left for the night when Mamoru had arrived and was walking to her house when some heavy force suddenly forced her to the ground and had her pinned.

"Did you get my letter?" It asked as she heard something metal scrape the ground next to her face. Minako strained to turn her head to see whatever or whoever was threatening her. When she saw who it was she couldn't believe her eyes.


	5. Un-noticed

_**This is my first story kind of morbid but I hope you enjoy cliffhangers are the best =). Thanks for read. Oh I don't own Sailor Moon.**_

Minako only got a quick glance at whoever it was and managed to see that they had hair lighter then hers that was almost as long as hers before she was punched in the face and knocked out.

"Good now I can finish up quickly." The girl said hoarsely, She then began to cut into Minako's arm. When the girl was done her hands were covered in blood and there was a tiny pool of blood under Minako nothing to worry about.

"Now that just won't due." Moaned the girl, she then went over to Minako's legs and stomped on her ankle. Minako woke up to intense pain radiating from her ankle she started to push herself up off the pavement when she heard a sickening **crack** quickly followed by a wave of un-imaginable pain coming from her ankle.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed as she quickly tried to turn around, the pain in her ankles got worse the more she tried to move them so she went searching her pockets she pulled out the crushed remains of her cell phone she then noticed the blood dripping from her arm examining it she found words had been written on it they read:

_Love the things in the dark._

Minako then remembered the communicator she always wore and used it.

"Hello I need help," Minako said franticly.

"What is it Mina?" asked Makoto. Makoto had the shift before Minako so she was still awake.

"I've been attacked by the enemy about two blocks from my house." Minako said painfully as she looked around.

"WHAT?! You ok?" Makoto asked concerned.

"No I can't walk I think my ankles are broken."

"I'll be right there!" Makoto said quickly hanging up. Minako lay in the street for about 20 minutes before Makoto was able to find her.

"There you are." Makoto huffed out of breath. She then took off the scarf she was wearing and tied it around Minako's arm, then very gently picked up Minako into a princess carry and walked towards the hospital.

"Thanks Makoto." Minako said bashfully.

"Why the thanks? I would have come anyway." Makoto replied with strain in her voice.

"Because most people wouldn't have been able to get to me as fast or be able to carry me." She spoke with a hint of suggestiveness in her voice.

"D…don't get the wrong idea Mina!" Makoto blushing as she replied in a hurry.

"Ok. How can I **not** get the wrong idea from that?" Minako mused

"By not having your mind." Makoto said playfully poking Minako's forehead. Yawning Minako asked, " Mind if I sleep the rest of the way?" she rubbed her eyes as to prove a point.

"Yeah go ahead." Makoto said a little too quickly.

"Thanks…Makoto." Minako replied as she fell asleep. Makoto noticed that Minako's arm had become un covered by the way she had picked her up, she was about to cover it back up when she saw that they were words not just random scratches. " Love the things in the dark?" She said questioningly.

"Who the heck are they?" she asked herself while walking.

"I doubt this was our first encounter. But what's with that name?" She chuckled

"What are we five?" Makoto walked the rest of the way softly chuckling to herself.

Usagi awoke with a start and started coughing.

"Whoa whoa calm down your fine." Mamoru comforted her rubbing her back until she stopped coughing.

"Mamo-chan? Why are you here?" Usagi asked questioningly

"No one wanted you to be alone tonight so we took turns staying with you Minako left about an hour ago."

"Oh." She said disappointed. Usagi strained to sit up

"Let me help y-"

"I can do it!" Usagi interrupted harshly. She then slowly and painfully sat upright and reached for the water with her damaged left hand. She sat there for a few moments before she was able to close her fingers around the cup and took a small sip.

"What woke you up all of a sudden like that nightmare?" Mamoru asked concern evident in his voice.

" I dreamt that I hurt Mina. I would never do that but," she paused and took a deep breath, "In the dream I liked hurting her every second of it was like bliss to me," Usagi shivered then continued, " That scares to right down to my core. I could never hurt any of you. You're all my closest friends." Usagi finished in a whisper tears streaming down her face.

"Hey.." Mamoru said coming closer

"I know you would never do anything to hurt anyone," He paused wiping away her tears, "Now why don't you get some more rest everyone will be coming to visit in the morning." He finished as he sat down next to her holding her hand.

"Yeah you're right." Usagi said timidly. She slowly sunk back down and turned her head to the side.

"Goodnight Mamo-chan."

"Goodnight Usako." Usagi was still worried about her dream because she hadn't told him the whole thing. The worst part of it all is that Usagi hadn't left she had continued to watch her suffer even after Makoto showed up and started walking her to the hospital. Usagi had stayed back in the shadows waiting to strike again. This time her target wasn't Minako although in Usagi's eyes she was a benefit Usagi's real target had been exposed when after the two girls left the figure that had been watching them jumped off her perch onto the blacktop and started walking home. In her dream Usagi had followed the woman all the way to the her house un-noticed even as Usagi started opening the window to follow her in she had remained undetected. Usagi had waited in the shadows as before while she waited for the woman to fall asleep she then slowly crept out of her hiding place and as quite as a mouse moved over to the woman's bedroom door and locked it. Usagi then pulled out a knife and thrust it downwards aiming for the woman's hand. This is where Usagi had woken up the thing that really scared her the most was after she had woken up… she had wished she hadn't and that terrified her to the core.


	6. The Plan

**_This is my first story hope you like it. Morbid + Cliffhangers = Fun =) Thanks for reading and I don't own Sailor Moon._**

It was about 5am by the time Makoto had gotten to the hospital she explained what happened to the nurses and handed Minako over.

"Well I might as well visit Usagi before I leave see how she's doing." Makoto thought to herself walking towards Usagi's room. Makoto reached Usagi's room and hesitated she didn't want to wake Usagi up by knocking but she didn't want to just barge in she ended up knocking anyway.

"Usagi you up?" Makoto whispered as she slowly opened the door

"Yeah but don't bee too loud." She said smiling as Makoto entered.

"I see you're looking better." Makoto said happily Usagi didn't have the oxygen mask on anymore and she had a lot of her color back.

"Why are you here this early?" Usagi asked concerned.

"Well Minako was attacked by the enemy." Makoto said looking down bracing herself for Usagi's yelling surprisingly Usagi didn't yell so Makoto looked up to see she was coughing silently into her hands. After taking a second to look in her hands Usagi balled her hands into fists and placed them on her lap she was now sitting up by herself she then looked seriously over to Makoto and asked with no hint of playfulness,

"What happened?"

"Well..." Makoto then explained how Minako had called her out of the blue using the communicator and said she had been attacked by the enemy and couldn't walk then she explained how she carried her here and decided to come visit Usagi and tell her what happened. Several times while Makoto was explaining Usagi coughed into her hands, balled them into fists and placed them on her lap Makoto took notice that Usagi was coughing more today then the last time she saw her Usagi brushed it off saying that the doctor told her she might have a little trouble breathing on her own and not to worry. After a long pause of silence Makoto asked,

"So how are you Usagi?"

"I'm doing better it's hard to use my left hand," she said flexing her fingers slightly, " and i can't really use my legs that well. The doctor said it's because they got infected he told me they were putting me on antibiotics so that should clear up in a few days but you know what?" Usagi said with a hint of teasing in her voice motioning Makoto to get closer.

"What I would really like to do," She dropped down to a whisper, " Is get up and go outside for some fresh air. Will you help me Makoto?" Usagi asked her eyes pleading.

"How could I say no to those eyes?" She said sighing getting up to help Usagi out of bed.

"No! I can get up by myself it's just the walking i need help with." Usagi said quickly. She pulled the sheets back slowly to avoid waking Mamoru revealing her scared legs. Most of the cuts had healed and left no scars but some of the deeper wounds had stitches in them leaving scars along her once flawless skin. Usagi then slowly swung her legs off the bed and gripping the side of the bed with both hands pushed herself up. Usagi managed to get up on her feet and then, holding up a hand to stop Makoto from helping her, took a step forward. Usagi's legs could handle the shift a movement and she crumpled to the floor hitting her head with an audible **smack**.

"Usagi! Are you ok?" Makoto asked rushing over to Usagi.

"ugh yeah I'm fine." Usagi said painfully as she reached for Makoto's outstretched hand. Makoto was about to grab her hand when she noticed blood on both of Usagi's hands.

"Usagi? Why is there blood on your hands?" Makoto asked concerned.

" I uh must of cut my hand." Usagi replied flustered.

"But this blood is dried. When did you cut it?" Makoto asked accusingly.

"I don't know I guess I didn't notice. Help me up?" Usagi asked trying to change the subject. Makoto then pulled Usagi up off the ground and wrapped her arm under Usagi's arm and around her waist.

"If you don't even notice when you cut your hand i don't think you should be getting out of bed yet." Makoto said turning Usagi back towards her bed.

"No! I want to go outside!" Usagi struggled to get out of Makoto's grasp then she picked her up and sat her back down on her bed and covered up her legs with the blanket.

"I'm doing it for your own good." Makoto said sternly planting herself in the chair at the foot of Usagi's bed.

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked confused.

"I don't trust that you won't try to get out of bed again so O'm staying until you fall asleep." She replied matter-o-factly

"Damn." Usagi thought " She saw right through me."

"Ok ok I'll go to bed." Usagi said laying back down and closing her eyes."

"Good." Makoto said crossing her arms. Little did she know that Usagi had blacked out.

**At the enemy's base**

"I see you have managed to get out of your chains if only for a short time." The man in the black cloak said calmly

"Yes although this body isn't strong enough yet I can still get around if i need to." The voice replied

"Will I ever get to see your beautiful face my lady?" The man asked pleadingly

"When I have the strength I once had until then I must stay in the shadows. The voice replied drifting off into echoes.

"My lady wait!" The man called quickly.

"You dare call me back?" The voice responded angrily.

"Yes my lady," the man said bowing, "I'm sorry but when do we start the next part of the plan?" There was a long pause before the voice finally answered.

"The next time I am able to get out of my chains. You shall lay down your life for our cause." By the time the echoes ended The man had left to prepare for what was to come next.


	7. Bad news

_**Remember how I said anything in italics was in the future or past? =)**_

_**Thanks for reading hope you like it and I don't own Sailor Moon.**_

_Setsuna grabbed the hand of the person who threatened her life and opened her eyes surprising the enemy._

"_How could __**you**__ be doing this?" Setsuna asked astonished as she was getting up out of her bed. Before the enemy had a chance to respond Setsuna was out of her bed and pushing the enemy against the wall._

"_You have nowhere to run. Now tell me why are you doing this?" Setsuna asked sadness filling her voice._

"…" _The person didn't respond. Now that Setsuna had the enemy against the wall (literally) she took a closer look at her assaulter. This person was wearing a black hooded cloak that went down to their knees and there was a scar on their left leg going down from the knee to the ankle. Setsuna pulled down the hood to reveal long hair that was silky and smooth it was light blond almost sliver. At this point Setsuna used her hand free and tore off the cloak revealing a woman about six inches shorter then her wearing a dress that was as black as night it hugged her shape tightly and was only thigh length. There were scars covering her legs and her arms she had obviously been in battle before now but with who Setsuna didn't know. Her hair was so long it almost touched the ground. Having enough of this the woman shoved Setsuna back and came at her with the knife again Setsuna dodged and kicked her right in the stomach the woman came at her again a bit slower this time and this time Setsuna managed to grab her hand and fling the knife out of reach then Setsuna kicked her squarely on her back._

"_Why are you doing this? Answer me!" Setsuna almost shouted while she was distracted the woman took this advantage and kicked Setsuna's legs out from under her she then pinned her hands down to the ground with her knees and gaged her she said only two words before mercilessly cutting and stabbing Setsuna as she screamed for her to stop while her blood was splattering and spraying going everywhere._

"_Two more." _

Usagi woke up with a start, sweat beading on her forehead and dripping down her face she looked around her room and saw that no one was there.

"When did Makoto leave?" She asked aloud to herself as Usagi was sitting there she started to feel uncomfortably hot so she took off her blankets and decided to get up and stretch. This time it wasn't as hard to get up but as soon as she did she felt vomit rise in her throat Usagi immediately limped over to the bathroom flung open the doors and vomited into the bowl. After calming down a little she slumped down onto the bathroom floor to cool off.

"Why is it so hot in here?" She whimpered.

"Usagi? Why are you in the bathroom are you ok?" Ami asked coming into her room looking worried.

"I'm f-" Usagi then leaned over the toilet and vomited again, Ami rushed in to hold her hair away, seeing a familiar color of red she quickly flushed and leaned back onto the sink.

"That doesn't look ok to me Usagi." Ami said sitting her bag down on a chair and then sitting in the doorway of the bathroom.

"How long have you been vomiting?"

"Since I woke up." Usagi replied breathing heavily

"And how long have you been up?" Ami asked trying to narrow down possibilities

"About five minutes." She said leaning over the bowl again. After Usagi was done vomiting Ami felt her forehead.

"You're burning up!" Ami exclaimed. "You need to get back in bed." She sternly said looking at Usagi with worried eyes.

"I don't think I'll make it." Usagi replied weakly with her head over the toilet sweat beads falling down her face and dripping into the bowl.

"Ok how about I get you a bowl and while I walk you over to the bed you hold onto in incase you need it?" Ami said slowly as she looked around for a bowl.

"Oh," she said picking up a trashcan, "this will work." She finished placing it next to Usagi as she flushed the toilet again.

"Ok we can try." Usagi replied between breaths she then grabbed Ami's hand and pulled herself up with her help the sudden shift of movement made Usagi cover her mouth again pointing with her free hand to the trashcan. Ami quickly grabbed it and held it out to Usagi as she vomited again.

"Ok let's go nice and slow." Ami almost whispered rubbing Usagi's back as the slowly made their way back to the bed. It took about five minutes to get to the bed without making Usagi throw up again, after Usagi was back in bed Ami left to go get a doctor while Usagi laid her head down on the pillow and tried not to be sick. Usagi had fallen asleep before Ami even opened the door again.

Minako had been woken up by Makoto when the got to the hospital she fed them some story on how Minako had been mugged or something and had been taken by the nurses to get her ankles X-rayed. Her left ankle was broken and in a soft pinkly colored cast while her right ankle hand only heavy bruising apparently the second kick didn't have has much power as the first one did so the bone didn't break the doctor told Minako she could leave after two days of bed rest.

"Ugh I can't just sit here." Minako complained.

_Minako flashback_

_She had been pushed or kicked to the ground and pinned by someone then she turned her head to get a look at who had attacked her then it just went black._

"I guess I blacked out before I could get a look at who it was." She shrugged as a nurse walked into her room.

"I brought you some crutches," she winked, " Incase you wanted to walk around. Be careful on that right ankle though." The nurse finished leaving the room.

" Best. Nurse. Ever!" Minako exclaimed grabbing the crutches she made her way to the door practicing using them.

"I think I got the hang of it." She said happy with herself. She then opened the door and went out into the hallway towards Usagi's room. Minako had gotten to Usagi's room in about ten minutes she would have been there faster but she saw this cute little gift shop on the way. Right as she was about to knock she saw Ami come down the hall talking to a doctor. Ami didn't seem to notice Minako until they got up to Usagi's room.

"Minako?! What happened to you?" Ami said shocked.

"I'll tell you inside why are you bringing a doctor to Usagi's room?" Minako asked confused.

" She's got a pretty bad fever that wasn't there the last time I checked on her I thought it could be something bad so I found it best to go get someone. The doctor had gone into the room leaving Ami and Minako outside the room to talk.

"So what happened?" Ami asked in a hushed voice

"I was attacked on my way home after Mamoru had come to stay with Usagi. I didn't get a look at their face but they broke my ankle and tried to break the other one." Minako whispered gesturing to her legs.

"Are you sure you should be up and around?" Ami asked concerned.

"It's fine my right ankle is just bruised just got to be careful on it for a few days then it'll be goo as new!" Minako finished with a smile on her face.

"Although it will take a little bit longer for my ankle to heal." She said laughing and rubbing the back of her head. The doctor then came out of Usagi's room his expression was that of a man who was just told he had one day to live.

"Girls I have some bad news." He said close to a whisper.


	8. Lunch

_**Hey guys thanks for reading =p writing another chapter now hope you enjoyed this one. I don't own Sailor Moon. Cliffhangers are my favorite.**_

Minako and Ami exchanged looks of worry and then waited for the doctor to continue.

"There seems to be something hard in her stomach we don't know how it got there," He pauses to give directions to the nurse entering Usagi's room, "We're taking her down to have her scanned and well see from there. It could be a tumor. But it might not be we'll have to wait after we've scanned it." The doctor finishes his voice no louder then a whisper. Usagi was then wheeled out of her room clutching at her stomach, sweat plastered on her face and arms, her face in an expression of pain the skin paler then it had been before. The doctor then rushed after Usagi an expression of worry and bewilderment on his face.

"Usagi." Ami whispered more to herself then Minako

"First she's bad then she gets worse then she gets better now worse again. What is this!?" Minako almost yelled.

"Whoa. Minako calm down we done know what it is. It could be nothing." Ami said trying to sound reasonable.

"Don't tell me to calm down! How can I! She's getting hurt and I can't do anything to help her." Minako was now crying and yelling at the same time.

"You look like a mess." Ami said putting her hand on Minako's shoulder

"Let's go inside yeah?" She asked her voice full of tenderness.

"Yeah." Minako replied between sobs. Ami held the door open for Minako while she used her crutches to slowly make her way into the room.

"I don't know what I can do to help her." Minako said sitting down in the small chair left in the corner by Mamoru the night before.

"You're helping her by being here." Ami said sympathetically as she walked over to Minako and started rubbing her back.

"Is that all I can do?" Minako asked as tears started falling down her face again.

Ami looked uncomfortable but she couldn't let her friend down and quickly replied.

"For now yes it's all any of us can do. But when not if **when** she gets better she'll needs lots of things. So until then we'll just have to be there for her." She finished with a confident yet comforting smile on her face.

"You're right. Heh like always." Minako said chuckling wiping away her tears.

Usagi's doctor was looking over the scan he had taken of Usagi's stomach.

"Hmm that's weird." He said confused holding the picture up to the lights

"There's nothing there." These findings had him completely confused, he'd never seen anything like this before and wasn't exactly sure what to tell the two worried girls waiting by their friends room.

Mamoru had woken up when Ami came to watch Usagi he protested of course but then he remembered that Setsuna, Hotaru and Chibiusa were staying at his place and thought it would probably be better if he went home. When he got home Setsuna had been fast asleep in his bed with Chibiusa and Hotaru on either side of her so he got a blanket and pillow out of the closet and slept on the couch. It was around noon now and they were still asleep. (Might as well make some lunch he thought.) Mamoru got up and went to the kitchen looking for ingredients to make some sandwiches he had just enough bread for four. He then set to work making some wonderful food to cheer everyone up; when the sandwiches were about halfway done Mamoru put on a pot of coffee for him and Setsuna and went looking in the fridge for drinks for Hotaru and Chibiusa coming out with green tea. After the sandwiches were done and on plates Mamoru went to his room carrying two glasses of green tea and two mugs of coffee.

"You guys up I made food?" Mamoru asked as he opened the door. Setsuna was lying there awake with Chibiusa and Hotaru still clinging to her with an exasperated look on her face.

"I seem to be stuck." She whispered.

"Yes you do." Mamoru chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Setsuna protested softly.

"Kind of is." Mamoru said stifling laughs "I made some lunch." He handed Setsuna the mug of coffee and a sandwich.

"Oh coffee." Setsuna said smelling the mug. "It smells so good." She finished taking a sip.

"Hotaru… Chibiusa you have to get up." Mamoru said somewhat softly when there was no response he said it much louder. "Hotaru! Chibiusa! You need to get up before your food gets cold." Mamoru said in a raised voice

"I'm up." Hotaru said quickly sitting up her hair was in tangles all around her face she then pushed her hair back and looked around the room.

"Oh." She said noticing she was in Mamoru's bed with Setsuna and Chibiusa she then started blushing.

"Sorry for being in your bed." Hotaru said shyly hugging Setsuna.

"It's fine," He said as Setsuna patted her head, "I made some food get Chibiusa up for me while I go shower you guys can change while I'm gone." He said grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom.

"Chibiusa" Hotaru called shaking her.

"You need to get up Mamoru made food." Chibiusa sat up at this comment.

"Food?" she asked looking over to the table then to Hotaru and Setsuna

"Puu you're still here shouldn't you be guarding the time gates?" Chibiusa asked concerned.

"No I have Diana watching them she'll call me if anything arises." Setsuna replied with confidence. Hotaru had gotten up and was now sitting at the table eating her food in her purple nightgown that came to her knees Chibiusa soon followed after giving Setsuna a hug in her pink bunny nightgown. Setsuna however had taken a sip of her coffee then got out of bed and went to change first by the time she got back Hotaru had finished and had put on a skirt while Chibiusa was still sitting around eating her sandwich the shower still on in the background.

"Hey small lady." Setsuna said worried

"Are you ok?" She asked putting her arm around Chibiusa's shoulders giving them a squeeze.

"No Puu, I'm not ok." Chibiusa replied coldly with tears in her eyes.


	9. Home

_**Oh look it's my favorite. Thanks for reading hope you enjoy I don't own Sailor Moon.**_

"What's wrong?" Setsuna asked pulling Chibiusa closer giving her another hug.

"What if Usagi isn't ok?" She said worried

"If she wasn't ok you wouldn't be here now would you?" Setsuna asked tenderly

"So if she wasn't ok then you wouldn't be here right?" Setsuna prodded

"No I wouldn't." Chibiusa replied cheering up a bit. "I guess you're right I'm going to go change. Chibiusa said happily grabbing some clothes the walked into another room a small smile on her face. Setsuna sat down and started eating her warm sandwich and drinking her still steaming coffee.

"This coffee was needed." She said taking another sip.

"Is coffee really that good?" Hotaru asked as she finished brushing her hair.

"Well only if you have the taste for it." She replied taking another sip of coffee. Hotaru then came over and sat next to Setsuna drinking the last of green tea as she sat there thinking.

"Could I try some?" She asked as she set down her cup.

"Only a sip." Setsuna said sternly as she handed over the cup.

"Ugh!" Hotaru said sticking out her tongue "It's so bitter."

"Most people put in sugar or cream to help with that." Setsuna said giggling as she took back her cup.

"What are you laughing about Puu?" Chibiusa asked walking into the room.

"Nothing now come here small lady let me brush your hair." Setsuna said patting the spot in front of her. Chibiusa grabbed the brush and sat in front of Setsuna handing her the brush as she asked a question.

"Why didn't you let us see Usagi?" Chibiusa asked a hint of confusion in her voice.

Setsuna brushed her hair silently then after a bit finally answered

"I don't think she would have wanted you to see her in the state she was in." Setsuna said softly. The room was awkwardly silent not even the shower could be heard anymore. It's now that Mamoru walked into the room towel around his waist.

"I hate to burst in but I'd really like to get dressed now." He said cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Come on you two let's give Mamoru his bedroom back." Setsuna said ushering Hotaru and Chibiusa out of the room. Mamoru nodded as he closed his door. Sitting on the couch Setsuna suggested,

"How about after Mamoru gets dressed we'll see if we can go visit Usagi? Sound good?" Hotaru and Chibiusa nodded small smiles on both of their faces.

Usagi had woken back up when the doctor had come into her room to examine her but now her stomach felt like it was about to explode it hurt so badly all she could do to was clutch at her stomach and hope the pain stopped soon. After getting scanned the pain had subsided a little and Usagi was taken back to her room where Minako and Ami were waiting. The doctor had told them it was nothing and they shouldn't worry about it. After the doctor left Usagi noticed Minako's foot was in a cast.

"Minako?" Usagi asked hoarsely

"Yeah?" She asked sitting up in her chair

"What… happened to your… ankle?" Usagi huffed as she clutched her stomach again when there was a spike of pain.

"Oh um this it was uh nothing." Minako replied rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Liar." Usagi said when the pain subsided.

"You got me." Minako said putting her hands up in surrender

"I was attacked by the enemy but I'm fine now nothing too bad except for well you know." Minako replied as she tried to laugh it off.

"But you're the one I'm worried about." Minako said seriously

"How are you doing?" Ami asked before Minako could

"Besides this pain in my stomach I'm just peachy." Usagi replied harshly.

"Sorry it just hurts that's all." Usagi said quickly apologizing.

"It's ok Usagi-chan", Ami said quickly, "Just get better ok?" She finished worry clear in her voice.

"Yeah," Minako added, "we just want to see our princess well again." She finished smiling softly. Ami, Minako and Usagi were chatting for a while but when the pain came back Usagi just sat there clutching her stomach after a few times of this Usagi noticed it was worrying her two friends so she stopped holding her stomach and tried to push trough it whenever it hurt again. After about and hour or so of this there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Usagi said softly.

"Guess who?" Mamoru said as Chibiusa ran past him.

"Chibiusa." Usagi said happily. Chibiusa looked up to Usagi's hair and pouted.

"You copied me." She said in a huff.

"Told you that's what she would say Minako." Usagi laughed.

"But I did have this hairstyle first so technically you copied me." Usagi said pretending to look angry. Chibiusa blushed

"Did not." She said softly walking over to Usagi and giving her a hug.

"I was worried about you." Usagi said after she let go.

"Why were you worried about me?" Chibiusa asked confused.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." Usagi said in an obviously tone of voice.

"We'd better get going." Ami said looking at her watch

"Oh geez what time is it?!" Minako asked flustered

"About 1pm why?" Ami replied confused.

"Because my doctor said I was allowed to go home at 12 but he wanted to check up on me first. I'm so late!" Minako complained getting up and going to the door.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow!" Minako said as she waved goodbye then quickly went down the hall towards her own room. Ami then waved goodbye and left after Minako.

"You're less formal the you usually are." Mamoru whispered to Setsuna as Hotaru and Chibiusa were talking to Usagi.

"I thought that if I were uncharacteristically friendly that Hotaru and Chibiusa might not think about Usagi too much." Setsuna replied formally.

"Ah I see." Mamoru said he stood there next to Setsuna silently for a while then after it looked like Chibiusa and Hotaru had run out of things to talk about with Usagi he went over.

"How you doing Usako?" Mamoru asked grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"I'm…I'm…fine." Usagi replied as she fell backwards onto her bed unconscious.

"USAKO?" Mamoru asked franticly

"HEY WAKE UP!" He was practically yelling now the doctor hearing the noise came in and moved him out of the way as the looked over Usagi.

Minako and started on her way home it looked like it was going to rain and it was getting dark out.

"Better hurry home." Minako said picking up her pace.

"You won't make it there." A familiar voice said as she felt a white hot pain radiating from the center of her back.

"…You…" Minako whispered as she collapsed to the ground blood seeping into her clothes and pooling below her fallen form. The figure started to walk away when she heard a faint word from the fallen girl.

"Why?" Minako asked so soft you almost couldn't hear it. The figure went over to Minako's face and pulled up her head by her hair letting her get a good look at her face.

"Because I've been waiting so long for this." The woman replied as she set her head down on the ground walking away. As she was walking she heard Minako call her name She didn't turn around.


	10. Fine

_**Cliffhangers? Not so much today also italics are for past or future. I don't own Sailor Moon. It's been a bit but hey that's fine =) This is my first story hope you like it.**_

Minako laid motionless on the ground for a while calling her attackers name until her voice went horse she tried moving but every time she shifted the pain would become unmanageable and she'd have to stop as to not black out. Minako's hair covered her face in a tangled mess if any of her friends found her they wouldn't be able to tell it was her of Corse she couldn't see if anyone was walking by her. Minako had been lying on the ground for a while the sun started to set and she realized she couldn't feel her hands or feet. Its then she heard a familiar voice call her name she tried to move to signal it was her but she couldn't find the strength

Usagi woke up to numerous doctors working over her, when one doctor went reaching for her chest she stiffened.

"Thank goodness you're awake." One of the doctors sighed in relief. Usagi looked over to Mamoru seeing his face relax now that she was awake Chibiusa was now smiling, Pluto had been holding Hotaru and chibiusa's hand but she didn't look the least bit worried just happy to see her awake and Hotaru was standing there confused.

"What happened?" asked a different doctor

"I'd like to know that as well." Another doctor added

"Well," Usagi started, "I was talking to Mamoru and then I blacked out the next thing I know I wake up to all of you doctors in here running around." She finished it was clear to Mamoru that she was leaving something out but thought it would be best if he asked her about it in private. Pluto then interjected her question,

"So do we know what caused this?"

"Well as of right now we don't know exactly but we're going to draw some blood and take it for testing, Because of the damage to her limbs we're going to have to take it from her right arm." One of the doctors answered taking out a needle and walking around Usagi's bed

"Well you seem to be doing better." One of the doctors commented directly to Usagi and he was right the cuts on her left arm weren't as vivid as the were at first, her hair was getting some of its color back, she didn't have bags under her eyes anymore.

"And," the same doctor said moving over to her legs and examining them, "The infection in your legs seem to be gone that's good at this rate you'll be out of here in no time." The doctor finished smile on his face. Usagi winced as one of the other doctors took her blood looking towards Pluto to distract herself, Usagi made eye contact to silently tell Pluto she wanted to talk to her when the doctors left.

"All done." He said pulling the needle back.

"Good." Usagi said as he put a Band-Aid over were the needle had been.

"I feel fine so do you all need to still be in here?" Usagi asked annoyed

"Well," One of the doctors hesitated, "no we don't but are you sure nothings wrong?" This time it was a female doctor that answered.

Usagi the flexed her right arm and put her left hand on the muscle " Couldn't be better." She said smiling.

"Ok then we **will** be back to check on you later though." She replied as all of the doctors left the room closing the door behind them.

"Whew I though they'd never leave." Chibiusa said running over and hugging Usagi

"Hey." Usagi said lovingly hugging Chibiusa

"Can I talk to Pluto for a second?" She said pulling back from the hug

"Sure but you better be fast." Chibiusa responded walking back over to Mamoru and Hotaru. Pluto walked over as Usagi motioned for her to lean in closer.

"I want you to go check on Minako I want to make sure she got home ok she could be targeted again." Usagi whispered. Pluto leaned back and nodded then went over to Hotaru and kneeled to be at her level before speaking.

"I have to go do something so you stay here with Mamoru ok?" Pluto said sternly

"Ok I will." Hotaru replied.

"Good I'll be back as soon as I can." Pluto then stood up dusted off her knee and left. For a while Chibiusa and Hotaru excitedly told Usagi everything she had missed and how worried they had been just about everything Usagi replied almost immediately but sometimes her answered had a hint of anger or annoyance in them This troubled Mamoru as he sat down in a chair letting the girls chat as he watched. It was about sunset when the girls got tired so Mamoru picked them up and sat them down in a love seat as the fell asleep he then walked over to Usagi and pulled a chair close to her bed.

"Seems like they tired themselves out." Mamoru commented as he sat down in his chair.

"Yeah, they had so much to say I almost couldn't handle it." Usagi said chuckling lightly.

"How are you doing Usako?" Mamoru asked concerned

"I feel fine now like I told the doctors, I have no idea why I blacked out there wasn't a warning I was talking to you then it just went black." Usagi replied slowly to get the details right. As Mamoru listened he say her forehead wrinkle in worry.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." He said right as she finished.

"I know you're worried about something tell me" Mamoru said with a serious look on his face."

"Busted." Usagi said putting her hands in the air jokingly.

"I'm worried about Minako, because for a second after I blacked out I could've sworn I saw her." Usagi said softly. She continued talking about her worries with Mamoru for a while after the sun set then In the middle of a sentence she stopped.

"What is it?" Mamoru asked concerned. Usagi then leaned forward and gripped her left leg in pain her face clouding over as she tried not to make a sound.

"Hey? What's wrong?" Mamoru asked more franticly. After a few minutes Usagi let go of her leg and looked over to Mamoru with an expression of terror on her face.

"I can't feel my leg." As Usagi finished her sentence Pluto burst into the room. Her hair was all over the place with what looked liked a caked on substance stuck to her hair her skirt was covered in dry blood and her hands were stained red. Usagi looked up at Setsuna's face her tears were streaking down her face. Usagi hand never seen her cry she knew something had happened.

"Setsuna?" Mamoru asked worried

"What happened why are you covered in blood?" Usagi then cut in

"Pluto what happened." Usagi asked her voice the harshest it had ever been in her life. Pluto then sank to the floor holding her hands in front of her in a state of shock.

_Pluto had been searching the streets for hours now the sun was setting she couldn't find Minako anywhere. Pluto was walking down an unfamiliar street when she say someone laying in a pool of blood with something sticking out of their back. Setsuna called for help and then ran closer to the figure._

"_Minako?" She whispered horrified. Minako barely even moved at the mention of her name her hair was a tangled mess in front of her face and her skin was so pale. There was still blood seeping out of the wound in her back as Setsuna leaned in she saw the object was a knife still sticking out of her back there was blood soaking into the ends of Minako's hair as Setsuna made her way to her She got down to the ground and carefully mover Minako's head to rest in her lap the blood from her hair dripping onto her skirt. (Oh my god what happened? Why didn't I see this or even feel it for that matter?! How did this happen?) Setsuna though as she brushed the hair away from Minako's face. _

"…_.A…." Minako whispered with her hoarse voice_

"_What? I can't hear you?" She replied as she stroked her hair_

"_It's going to be ok Minako there is help on the way you're going to be fine." Setsuna was lying the ambulance wouldn't be there for at least 3 more minutes and Minako hand already lost so much blood and she was so pale there was no way they would make it in time but Setsuna wasn't about to tell her dying friend and fellow scout that._

"_L….r" Minako said softly as she tried to breathe in_

"_Yeah you saw right through me didn't you?" Setsuna asked as her eyes filled with tears._

"_I'll be here with you don't worry you going to be fine." Setsuna finished as she started crying softly._

"…_.A…." Minako said desperately_

"_What are you trying to say? Do you know who attacked you?" Setsuna said sniffling if her friend had something she was trying this hard to tell someone she was going to find out what. Minako shifted slightly in response_

"_I'll take that as a yes. Say it again I couldn't hear you." Setsuna said desperately_

"…_.A…." Minako whispered ever softer. There were sirens in the distance._

"_See," Setsuna said crying again, "I told you it was going to be fine." She finished smiling softly as she looked down at Minako. She had been so cold and there was so much blood._

"_Minako?" Setsuna said shaking her. Minako didn't shift or speak. She wasn't breathing_

"_MINAKO!" Setsuna said shaking her friend tears falling down her face._

"_Don't leave me! How am I going to tell them? You can't just leave me like that!" Setsuna sat there sobbing holding the lifeless Minako in her arms as she rocked back and forth. When the ambulance got there she was stroking Minako's hair whispering _

"_It's going to be ok." As tears continued to fall down her face. The EMTs had to pry the sobbing Setsuna off of her friend and called the police. A little while after the sun went down the police arrived and questioned Setsuna she answered numbly and when they offered her a ride she asked to go to the hospital. Once she was dropped off she ran to Usagi's room and burst through the door unable to speak a word._


	11. Tears

_**Oh hey I didn't see you there! Been a while but hey that's cool right? Right? I don't own Sailor Moon and you know the thing about the italics. Hope you enjoy my first story.**_

Usagi had never seen Setsuna like this it couldn't be good.

"Mamoru would you take Chibiusa and Hotaru down to the gift shop for a bit?" Usagi asked staring at Setsuna as she spoke. Mamoru hesitated for a second and asked,

"Shouldn't they stay here for this?" He whispered

"No!" Usagi whispered harshly

"Just", Usagi paused and sighed heavily brushing a strand of hair out of her face," just let me find out what happened ok?" She finished exasperated

"Hey." He whispered

"What is it?" Chibiusa asked as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Let's go down to the gift shop and get something ok?" Mamoru said more then asked.

"Ok." Chibiusa responded as Hotaru Started to get up she then grabbed Hotaru's hand and took Mamoru's in the other as he led them out of the room. It was now silent the only sound in the room was Setsuna's soft sobs. Usagi softly grabbed the covers and threw them off her pale legs the cuts still as evident as ever. She then shifted her weight to her right foot and swung it over the side of the bed, and then grabbing her left leg somewhat forcefully swung it over the side of the bed as well. Usagi then slowly leaned forward until her feet touched the ground carefully shifting most of her weight to her right foot she pushed up with all of her strength and managed to stand on her feet. Usagi then tried to move her left leg managing to shift it forward just enough to take a step. In a split second Usagi fell to the ground with a loud **smack** and a soft moan at this Setsuna looked up seemingly out of shock she wiped at her eyes with her red tinged hands and ever so softly asked,

"Are you ok?" Usagi looked over to Setsuna after she pushed her upper half into a sitting position Setsuna's face was smeared with blood and her eyes looked red and puffy she had never seen Setsuna like this before something horrible must have happened to break Setsuna's usually calm demeanor. Usagi chuckled a little

"Am I ok? Ha-ha I should be asking you that." Usagi then moved onto her knees and slowly made her way to Setsuna practically dragging her leg behind her and put her arm around Setsuna and leaned on her arm. Setsuna sat there for a minute not crying, not thinking just watching as Usagi made her way over.

"You can tell me." Usagi whispered as she lay on Setsuna's arm. Setsuna looked over at Usagi sat up, took in a deep breath and began her story. Setsuna starts telling Usagi how she had been looking for hours and didn't see a sign of Minako then right at sunset she saw someone laying in the street, She pauses to steady her voice and continues, with something sticking out of their back. She then tells Usagi about the state she found Minako in. Setsuna took a long pause as she tried to dry the tears falling down her face. After a bit Setsuna continued to tell Usagi that Minako knew the attackers name but she could only hear the letter A. Usagi had been intently listening through all of this and hadn't moved to dry the tears falling from her face onto her lap. she sat and listened to Setsuna as she sobbed silently at the loss of her dear friend. Once Setsuna had finished she looked over at Usagi and saw the many tears falling down her already tear streaked face. Usagi then dried her tears and got onto her knees she then used the little strength she had left and tried to push up off the ground only managing to fall on her face after the fifth attempt each time landing on her cheek or nose this time she had landed on her nose and a trickle of blood had stared to run down her face exhausted she reached for a near by moveable chair and pulled herself up.

"Setsuna come with me." Usagi said voice cracking from lack of use. Setsuna did as she was told she got up with ease and followed Usagi to the bathroom. Usagi grabbed a towel wet it and brought it towards Setsuna's face

"Usagi what are you-" Setsuna started before she got a look in the mirror. There was blood streaked and smeared all over her face.

"Oh." Setsuna said shyly. She proceeded to look over herself, her hands were still tinged red and there was a stain of red on her skirt.

"Can't have you looking like this when Hotaru and Chibiusa come back can we." Usagi said weakly as she started on Setsuna's hands. After about ten more minutes Usagi had made the stain on Setsuna's skirt look like a bit of spilled sauce.

"There," Usagi said looking at her handy work," Much better. The now levelheaded Setsuna set her attention onto Usagi.

"Are you ok? You fell down quite a lot." Setsuna said looking at the blood run down Usagi's face.

"Here give me the towel." Setsuna said grabbing the towel and cleaning up the blood.

"Oh thanks." Usagi said shyly. Mamoru then came through the door with Chibiusa and Hotaru both holding bags.

"Setsuna could you take them into the hallway for a minute?" Usagi asked softly Setsuna nods and takes them into the hall with little protest.

"What happened? Mamoru asked worried. Usagi leaned in the doorway to the bathroom as she told Mamoru about Minako.

"So do you think you could take them back to your place?" Usagi said shortly after she had finished talking.

"Yeah….Yeah I can do that." Mamoru said softly.

"Don't tell them just yet have Setsuna call everyone to set up a meeting here so we can tell everyone at once." Usagi had a hint of annoyment in her voice as she finished.

"Yeah ok I'll do that." Mamoru said as he went to the door.

"Stay safe." Usagi nodded as he closed the door. Shortly after it was closed Usagi fell to the ground holding her left leg. It had been bothering her this whole time. The problem wasn't that she couldn't feel it like she told Mamoru the problem was that she could, every movement she made sent waves of pain through her body. As Usagi sat there holding her leg in pain the female doctor from before walked in holding a chart in her hands quickly seeing Usagi wasn't in her bed she scanned the room until she saw Usagi on the ground holding her leg with a pained expression firmly planted on her face.

**_Over at the enemy's base_**

" My lady I see you have managed to get rid of one." The Man in the black said seemingly into nothingness

" Yes although she saw me she didn't live to tell a soul." The woman stepped forward only illuminating her pale leg in the small ray of light.

"I shall regain what I have lost it's only a matter of time."

"Shall I continue with the plan?" The man said averting his eyes from the woman's leg while he bowed.

" Yes I shall attack again when you have finished with the preparations." The woman retracted her leg and fell back into the shadows.


	12. Nothing

_**Hey hey it's been a while. I would have written sooner but not getting reviews is kinda sad you know? **__**Sniffle**__**sniffle**__** but hey another chapter your favorite I don't own sailor moon and enjoy the story **_

"Are you ok?" the doctor asked as she rushed over to Usagi. She looked up to see the doctor's nametag.

"Ah...um I don't think so. It…really…hurts." Usagi managed to get out between her ragged breaths as she gripped her leg.

" Let me look at it." The doctor reached for Usagi's leg when Usagi put her hand out to stop her.

"Let me move my leg it hurts enough Dr., Usagi looked at the nametag again, wells."

Usagi slowly moved her leg so it was straight wincing in pain when her leg was finally straight so Dr. Wells could get a look at it.

"Oh that doesn't look good."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked panic clearly evident in her voice.

"Well there is major discoloring from just above the ankle up to the back of the knee. We need to get this X-rayed." Dr. Wells said with a bit of concern in her voice.

"It's nothing serious is it?" Usagi nervously asked.

"Well we won't know that until we get an X-ray but Worst case scenario is you have some broken bones. Now you stay here while I go get a wheelchair." Dr. Wells got up and just before she left the room turned back to Usagi and said,

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone ok?"

" What am I going to do? Run away?" Usagi laughed.

"You have a point." Dr. Wells said as she left Usagi alone in her room. About five minutes had passed before She came back with a wheelchair.

"Sorry it took so long they were hiding the wheelchairs." The doctor joked as she brought the chair over to Usagi.

"Let me help you up I don't think you should be putting weight on your leg." Dr. Wells lifted Usagi up and put her arm over her shoulders while supporting her body.

"How's that." She asked a little strained.

"I'm fine." Usagi replied blushing. The doctor set Usagi down in the chair and started wheeling her out of the room and down the hall.

"So what happened exactly?" The doctor asked about a minute down the hall.

"Well I was just talking to…. A friend and then my leg went kind of numb and then when I went to walk I fell a few times." Usagi says shyly as she scratches her cheek.

" Hmm that is odd good thing I came in then." They stopped talking all the way to the X-ray machine.

"Ok do you think you could get up there by yourself." The doctor asked gesturing to the table a few feet up in the air.

"Um no." Usagi said matter 'o' factly. After getting Usagi to lie flat on the table Dr. Wells went into the other room and took the X-rays. After a bit Dr. wells came back into the room with a worried expression on her face.

"What is it?" Usagi asked pushing herself up into sitting position.

"Well you broke two bones in your leg frankly I'm surprised that you didn't break more." Dr. Wells responded somewhat upbeat.

"What do you mean you're surprised I didn't break more?" Usagi asked puzzled

"Well your bones are extremely thin and you told me you fell more then once so more should be broken you're very lucky. We'll have to get you a cast for that leg and you'll have to be careful not to put too much weight on your bones or they **will** break." Dr. Wells said seriously.

"I think I can do that, Usagi replied a little relieved, but bones don't just get extremely fragile do they?"

"Well, no they don't we'll figure out what caused it but before that we need to get a cast on that leg." Dr. Wells said brining over the wheel chair. She then picked up usage like before and set her down in the chair.

"Time to get you a cast what color would you like?

"Pink!" Usagi replied happily

"Pink it is then." After about an hour Usagi was back in her room lying down in her bed with the covers over her leg.

"Now get some rest while I go try to figure out what happened." Dr. Wells sighed as she went to leave the room

"Wait!" Usagi burst out Dr. Wells turned around looking surprised

"Thank you for helping me and please don't tell my friends they're worried enough as it is." Usagi said sincerely.

" It is my job to help people and you have my word now get some rest." Dr. Wells said as she closed the door behind her. Now alone in the room the exhaustion hit Usagi hard as she fell asleep almost instantly.

Usagi woke up to voices in her room as she slowly opened her eyes they grew hushed.

"Oh she's waking up" Rei said. Usagi looked around puzzled for a moment.

"Why?" Usagi whispered as she looked around the room.

"You asked Pluto to gather everyone remember. Now awake Usagi remembered what had happened the night before.

"Oh yeah I did didn't I." Usagi said as she yawned. Usagi looked over to her broken leg thankful that it was still covered by her blankets. She then looked around to see everyone's worried faces.

"Setsuna didn't tell you why you're here did she?" Usagi asked as she pushed herself up groaning softly at the weight she was putting on her wrist.

"No she didn't." Ami replied hastily

"We'd really like to know why." Added Makoto.

"I'll tell you why we are here but-"

"Stop Minako isn't here yet." Rei said interrupting Usagi. Usagi put up her hand to stop Rei. Rei noticed that it was shaking slightly and quieted down.

"Now, Something horrible has happened and I would like Pluto to tell you. Usagi said gesturing to Pluto. Pluto stepped forward with a somber look on her face as she recounted what had happened to Minako. After Pluto was done Usagi looked around the room to see tear streaked faces and a deep sadness in everyone's eyes.

"Rei." Usagi said softly. Rei looked up at Usagi's serious face.

"What?" She managed to choke out.

" I need you to help Setsuna tell Chibiusa and Hotaru I don't think she can do it alone." Usagi finished as she went to get up pulling the covers off her cast before thinking better of it.

"Usagi what happened?" Ami asked worried. Realizing her mistake Usagi tried to play it off.

"Oh Just took a little spill nothing to worry about." Usagi tried to laugh off as she swung her leg off the side of the bed and pulled the other into the same position.

"What do you mean nothing to worry about?" Mamoru asked with a worry filled voice. Usagi ignored him as she grabbed the handrail of her bed and started to push herself up before there was a sickening **crack** and Usagi screamed as she fell forward holding her wrist.

"USAGI!" Haruka yelled as she caught Usagi before she could hit the ground. Usagi sat in Haruka's arms as she held her wrist face contorted in pain then choked out,

"Ok…maybe not…. Nothing."

"Are you ok?!" Everyone asked as they rushed over to Usagi. Haruka looked down to see blood dripping onto her pants.

"Koneko! You're bleeding!" Haruka said panic in her voice.

"Usagi let me see your wrist." Ami Said kneeling down to Usagi's level. Usagi slowly moved her hand away to reveal a white bone sticking through her skin blood covering her lower wrist and hospital gown.

"Usagi! We need to go get someone this is serious!" Ami almost yelled.

"I'll be… Fine." Usagi whispered as she passed out.

"Usako!" Mamoru yelled as he ran over.

"Someone get a doctor!" Haruka yelled. Rei ran out of the room followed by Setsuna and Makoto as Ami tried to stop the bleeding to no avail Usagi kept growing ever paler.

"We found someone!" Rei said as she burst in With Dr. Wells painting behind her.

"I told her to be careful!" Dr. Wells painted with agitation help me get her into the wheel chair." Dr. Wells ordered getting the chair out of the closet. As Haruka get her into the chair the other were looking face to face confused as to what Dr. Wells meant.

_Over at evil villain base_

"_I see you're extending you area of influence my queen." The man said kneeling with his head down only exposing his silver hair to the bright moonlight._

"_I shall soon have full control." The woman said authoritatively_

"_Do you have the preparations ready?"_

"_Yes my queen everything is wait for you."_

"_Good." The woman said as her steps echoed in the hall as she left to start her attack. The woman looked out into the distance at the full moon letting its light illuminate her beautiful face._

"_Soon I shall have what is rightfully mine." She said as she turned and left._


	13. Fragile

_**Hey there guys guess who did stuff today? I did! Yay! Cliffhangers? Maybe maybe not read and find out. I don't own sailor moon and enjoy? Don't forget things in italics happened in either the past or the future.**_

"What do you mean you told her to be careful?!" Haruka yelled at Dr. Wells as she helped get Usagi who was still bleeding into the wheelchair. The doctor sighed heavily pushing hair out of her eyes as she grabbed the handles to Usagi's wheelchair and started to push her out she said,

"I'll explain it to you all after we stop the bleeding." Dr. Wells then left the room yelling something at the nurses as the door swung shut. The room was silent now, Haruka's pants stained red with Usagi's blood and a thin line of it leading to the door. Makoto and Setsuna were just inside of the room still breathing heavily from running to get a doctor with Rei. Rei just stood there looking at the blood when there was a loud bang. Everyone looked over to Haruka to see her balled up fist down on the ground in Usagi's blood.

"Haru…." Michiru whispered putting her hand lightly down on Haruka's shaking shoulders.

"What the hell happened?" Haruka whispered obviously filled with pain at what happened to her princess.

"Why didn't she tell us something had happened?" Haruka slowly fell to the ground and quietly sobbed into her hands.

"She probably didn't want us to worry after…" Makoto trailed off. About 20 minutes later Dr. Wells wheeled Usagi back into the room her wrist now in a light pink cast seeing Usagi come in Rei immediately stood up,

"Are you going to tell us what's going on now?" Rei asked immediately

"Help me get her into bed first?" Dr. Wells asked looking at a sleeping Usagi.

"Yeah, sure." Makoto said getting up to help. After Usagi was in her bed Dr. Wells sighed.

"So what happened?" Haruka asked somewhat impatiently Michiru then hit her on the shoulder shushing her and motioned for the doctor to continue.

"Well I came in after you, She pointed to Mamoru, left the room to check up on her and she was on the floor clutching her leg. On the back of her leg from right below her knee to right above her ankle was pretty severe bruising so I thought it best to take her down for an X-ray." Dr. Wells paused and brushed hair out of her face again.

"Get to the point would you?" Haruka commented clearly annoyed.

"Well sorry for starting at the beginning." Dr. Wells retorted as she continued.

" Frankly her bones are extremely fragile and with too much pressure applied to them will snap like twigs." It was a few moments before anyone said anything everyone had looked over to Usagi who was sleeping soundly in her bed her color improving.

"Are you saying that she did this when she tried to get up by herself?" Mamoru asked slowly looking back to Dr. Wells.

" So that's how it happened I told her not to put too much pressure on her bones." Dr. Wells scratched the back of her head awkwardly as she stood next to Usagi's bed.

"Anything else or can I get back to work?" Dr. Wells asked looking at her pager.

"Oh, Yeah thanks for telling us." Setsuna responded looking at her princess. Dr. Wells walked to the door and opened it,

"For the record, She said halfway out the door, she asked me not to tell you because she didn't want to worry you." She then closed the door and left.

_Setsuna was in the hospital trying to find Chibiusa while Hotaru was waiting in the parking lot. It was a little after sunset and Hotaru was getting tired there were few cars in the parking lot a lot less for a hospital parking lot she thought._

"_Hello there little one." Hotaru heard a familiar voice but before she could turn around there was a sharp pain in her head as she fell to the ground with a thump._

"_Where am I?" Hotaru asked trying to reach for her head. She felt something tugging at her arms seeing that they were tied down with a thick rope immediately recalling what had happened in the parking lot._

"_I see you're awake" the familiar voice said close to Hotaru's ear causing her to flinch in fear._

"_Are you the one who keeps hurting my princess?!" Hotaru yelled struggling against her ropes._

"_Be careful now, the voice said behind her, wouldn't want to get hurt now would we?" The voice asked placing a knife on Hotaru's skin._

"_Who are you I know your voice!" Hotaru yelled in fear with the knife still placed on her skin._

"_You have a good memory now don't you? I remember you quite well." There were sounds of woman's heels stepping closer. The woman's figure was right on the edge of Hotaru's vision still managing to shroud her face in the shadows._

"_Show me your face then." Hotaru goaded. The figure laughed a sickening laugh filled with nothing but anger._

"_If I did that, it said illuminating a leg as pale as the moon in the light, then I'd have to kill you faster." The woman laughed as she retracted her leg and started to leave the room._

"_Wait! What about me?!" Hotaru yelled afraid of being alone in this unfamiliar place. The figure paused turning to look over at Hotaru close to tears._

"_I helped you once who says I'll do it again?" As the figure turned to leave Hotaru yelled,_

"_What about food!?" _

"_I'll be back… eventually." The figure laughed as she locked the door leaving Hotaru alone in the small circle of light crying, sacred and alone._

_Setsuna came out of the hospital with a sleepy Chibiusa holding her hand_

"_Hotaru?" Setsuna called walking into the dark parking lot_

"_Where are you?" As Setsuna got closer to the car she saw the little rabbit Chibiusa had given Hotaru shortly after saving the world over a year ago._

"_HOTARU!" Setsuna screamed._


	14. Makoto

_**Hey guy! I started a new story incase you wanted to know. Don't be mad at me or do up to you ^-^ I don't own Sailor Moon. Enjoy!**_

It hurt, everything hurt it felt like any movement would make her snap in pieces and it was dark she couldn't see anything why did everything hurt she couldn't remember. Usagi groaned her eyes fluttering open everything was blurry she blinked a few time to clear her vision although her thoughts were hard to bring together.

"Usagi… thank god." A voice sounded to her left. It was Mamoru sitting to the left of her bed.

"What happened?" Usagi whispered trying to sit up before 3 pairs of hands held her down.

"Don't try to get up by yourself anymore." Rei said sternly taking her hands off Usagi

"Your bones are extremely fragile you broke your wrist trying to get up." Ami added also removing her hands from Usagi. Usagi looked over to her wrist now in a cast matching the one on her leg. That explains why it felt like she was going to fall apart at any slight movement she thought.

"Then will you help me sit up?" Usagi asked with a noticeable amount of anger in her voice.

"Of course." Mamoru responded already standing to help. Usagi looked around the room Rei, Ami and Haruka were to her left Haruka asleep on a small chair near the door while Ami and Rei were standing reasonably closer but far enough away to give Usagi her space. Setsuna was asleep on a love seat under a window to her right with Hotaru and Chibiusa leaning on her shoulders fast asleep as well.

"Where are Michiru and Makoto?" Usagi asked after a minute or two of silence

"Michiru went down to get something for everyone to eat and Makoto went home about ten minutes ago." Rei answered sitting down in a chair close to Usagi's bed.

"Well I have to pee so can someone help me to the bathroom?" Usagi asked quietly

"Oh…um I'll give you some uh space." Mamoru stuttered as he left the room face flushed red.

"I'll help you." Rei said already wrapping an arm around Usagi's side.

"Ahh!" Usagi exclaimed as she got to her feet with Rei.

"What?!" Rei all most shouted in surprise at Usagi's sudden cry of pain.

"Be gentle damn it! My bones aren't extremely delicate or anything!" Usagi exploded in anger. Rei stood there in shock her princess never spoke like that. It was new; it was out of character something was different now.

"..I'm sorry." Rei whispered as she loosened her grip. Ami was just as shocked as Rei looking to her princess with a blank expression. Usagi looked at her friends' shocked expression as she realized what she had said.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what I was saying." Usagi apologized quickly

"I'm just tired really I haven't been sleeping well." Usagi quickly started making excuses to cover her mistake.

"Well after this you can get some sleep yeah?" Rei said trying to lighten the heavy mood that blanketed the room.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Usagi replied grateful for her friends understanding. After getting to the door Usagi quickly turned around to face her friend.

"I think I can do this part on my own." Usagi said softly her face red.

"Ok I'll be right here to help you back." Rei replied quickly turning around as Usagi shut the door. As soon as Usagi was alone she started to feel dizzy like something was pushing inside her head into her thoughts. It made her wobble more then she already was as she made her way slowly to the toilet. Her vision started to blur she couldn't see straight the already dark room began to fade. As she made it to the toilet and safely sat down the room faded out completely. Then a different room started to fade in she was in Makoto's house, her room to be exact. She was just sitting in her room with the lights off like she was waiting for someone. How did she get here? Why was she here? Why can't she move? Before any of these could be answered there was the sound of the door being unlocked.

"Finally home." She heard Makoto sigh

"Now I can get some rest." Makoto's voice was quickly getting closer Usagi didn't like where this was going it was just like what had happened with Minako. Please Makoto get out of here Usagi thought desperately unable to do anything but watch helplessly. She slowly made her way to the door as footsteps were heard on the other side pulling a knife out from somewhere close to her as the knob started to turn. NO! Usagi screamed unable to do anything. Makoto opened the door to her room hiding the figure behind it, as she turned on the lights unaware of the presence in her room she quickly took off her close and changed into pajamas sliding under her covers closing her eyes. The figure silently closed the door and made its way over to Makoto clearly holding a knife aiming down at her friend its shadow loomed over her as it aimed for her heart.

"Damn I forgot to turn off the light." Makoto said opening her eyes and noticing the figure over her as it clamped its hand over her mouth. Makoto's eyes widened as she felt a searing pain shoot through her chest. Not believing what just happened Makoto slowly moved her eyes down to her chest to see a knife sticking out right between her boobs with streams of red flowing down her torso at an alarming rate. Makoto gasped and gurgled blood filling her lungs as she tried to speak. Makoto started to cough, blood splattering her sheets and floor her bed already soaked in her own blood, her strength quickly leaving her body she fell sideways her hand falling off the side of her bed. She watched helplessly as the figure started to leave. Finally managing to speak through the blood that filled her lungs,

"….Why..?" Makoto asked weakly the last of her strength leaving her body as her vision faded rapidly. The figure turned around quickly stepping up to Makoto as she lie there bleeding and ran it's hand through her blood before it spoke in a voice all too familiar to Makoto.

"Because it's something I've wanted to do for longer then I can remember." The figure said caressing Makoto's cheek with the bloody hand then raising it and licking the remaining blood off running its hand back through Makoto's blood for more. The figure looked down at Makoto the light leaving her eyes her blood seeping into the carpet and her sheets.

"I never liked you." The figure said with malice the light leaving Makoto's eyes. As Makoto exhaled for the last time the figure laughed a sound so full of joy at what had happened it would make even the most fearless shudder uncontrollably.


	15. Out of character

_**Hey guys! Another chapter so soon?! I know right :P Enjoy ok? Oh I don't own Sailor moon if I did I would have made this an episode duh. ^0^**_

Usagi hadn't been in the bathroom for more then thirty seconds when Rei heard a loud thump.

"Usagi?" Rei asked coming over to the bathroom door and she knocking on the door

"You ok in there?" Rei asked getting worried for her friend. When there wasn't a response she twisted the handle finding it locked.

"Hey! Usagi! Answer me!" Rei started to shout as she continued struggling with the handle. Hearing the commotion Haruka woke up from her uncomfortable sleeping position in the chair.

"What's going on?" Haruka asked harshly rubbing her eyes as she made her way over to Rei still pounding on the door.

"I heard a loud thump and Usagi isn't answering." Rei said as she resumed banging on the door yelling for Usagi to open it.

"Move, Haruka said pushing past Rei to stand in front of the door, maybe she'll open it for me." Haruka said knocking softly.

"Hey Koneko? Will you open the door for me?" Haruka asked in the nicest voice Rei had ever heard.

"Hey are you ok?" Haruka asked with more of an urgency as she started twisting the knob.

"Damn it! Why did she lock it!" Haruka exclaimed as she tried to break the lock.

"Don't you think I tried that?!" Rei exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Setsuna asked now behind Rei and Haruka.

"Usagi's in there and she isn't answering." Rei said calmer

"Isn't that normal?" Setsuna questioned a hint of fear in her voice.

"It would be if I hadn't heard a thump I think something's wrong." Rei said panic starting to fill her voice. At those words Setsuna pushed Rei and Haruka back and started to ram the door. She would **not** loose someone so important to her not again. When the first didn't work Setsuna rammed the door again regardless of the pain radiating from her shoulder. After the third time she backed up further and ran towards the door slamming in the door with immense force the frame splintering. Setsuna saw Usagi in the corner of the bathroom and immediately rushed over. Her face was up against a cabinet below the sink blood slowly trickling down her chin onto her hospital gown. Setsuna quickly bent down and scooped Usagi up in a Princess carry and swiftly left the bathroom.

"Hey.. What the hell is going on?" Haruka asked as Setsuna pushed past her towards Usagi's bed. Seeing Usagi in her arms Haruka started to freak out.

"Is she ok?!" Haruka practically yelled Setsuna didn't answer as she set Usagi down on the bed and started to look over her. The only thing that worried her was the blood trickling down her head she might've gotten a concussion there didn't seem to be anything else wrong with here. Setsuna got up turning around Setsuna stepped back startled she didn't notice Michiru or Mamoru come back nor did she notice when everyone gathered around her.

"Ah… um…. She's might have a concussion." Setsuna said awkwardly.

"We were wondering when you'd notice us." Rei said teasingly.

"I've never seen you like that Setsuna." Michiru added as she went to sit down by the children who were somehow still asleep. Setsuna blushed at the comment before responding,

" I…uh… It's not that odd." She finished looking down.

"Yes it is." Mamoru argued

"I was worried that's all." Setsuna said rubbing her arm in embarrassment before wincing in pain.

"Setsuna you're bleeding." Ami said coming over. Setsuna looked to her shoulder her sleeve was stained red seeing this she took off her long sleeved shirt to reveal splinters sticking out of her arm.

"Let me handle this." Ami said unfazed while the others stared at Setsuna's breasts.

"I knew you had big boobs Setsuna but… Geez." Rei said with a hint of jealousy in her voice. Setsuna immediately blushed as she covered her breasts with her shirt while Ami picked the splinters out of her shoulder.

"We should get a doctor right?" Michiru asked from her seat by the door.

"MAKOTO!" Usagi screamed as she sat upright immediately wincing at the pain in her head tears streaming down her face.

"Whoa!" Rei exclaimed jumping back. Usagi started to sob her hot tears falling down her face onto her lap as she lowered her head into her hands.

"Hey Usako it's ok." Mamoru said as he started rubbing her back.

"No it's not." Usagi said in-between sobs. Setsuna pushed Ami away and immediately went over to Usagi sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Come here." Setsuna said pulling Usagi's head into her chest. Usagi just sit there crying into Setsuna's chest for what seemed forever before she was able to calm down.

"Better?" Setsuna asked moving Usagi back by the shoulders so she could look at her face. Usagi nodded rubbing her eyes to clear the remaining tears.

"What happened?" Setsuna asked with seriousness gripping Usagi's shoulders harder then before.

"Makoto…she….she's…dead." Usagi said as she burst into tears again startling everyone.

"What do you mean she's dead?" Ami asked shocked.

"I saw it." Usagi barely managed between tears as her body was racked with sobs. Setsuna grabbed Usagi's chin pulling her head up so their eyes met.

"Like before?" Setsuna asked cryptically

"What do you mean like before?" Haruka asked angrily. Setsuna didn't answer as she waited for Usagi to confirm her suspicions, Usagi only nodded.

"No not again I can't loose someone like that again" Setsuna thought tears welling up in her eyes.

"No no NO NO NO!" Setsuna screamed in her head as her tears spilled over her cheeks. Setsuna pulled Usagi's head into her chest as they cried together. The scouts just stood there astonished they had never seen Setsuna cry not even when she told them about Mina.

"…What's…going on?" Rei managed to ask as she watched this sad sight.

"What's happened?" Haruka asked Setsuna couldn't concentrate she couldn't loose another friend when she had so few to begin with; No this hadn't happened it couldn't have. Setsuna handed Usagi over to Mamoru before standing up and wiping away her tears. She turned to the scouts looking at them with a pained expression before sprinting out of the room.

"Setsuna!" Michiru yelled running after her. Setsuna didn't care she had no know she couldn't let another friend die like that She thought as her vision started to blur with tears before causing her to trip and fall on her face. Setsuna got onto her hands and knees painting.

"Setsuna!" Michiru yelled breathless as she caught up. Setsuna just sat there tears falling from her eyes before she could stop them she then sat stood up brushing herself off.

"Come on let's go back." Michiru said her hand on Setsuna's shoulder before she took off in a sprint again.

"Again really?" Michiru complained chasing after her again.

After about ten minutes of running Setsuna managed to make it to Makoto's her front door was open.

"No.." Setsuna whispered breathlessly as she proceeded into the house quickly making her way towards the only light on in the house.

"Don't bother Makoto she's sleeping." She heard Michiru say from the door to the house. Setsuna slowly opened the bedroom door to see Makoto laying in a pool of her own blood a knife sticking out in between her breasts blood spattered on the floor and soaked into the bed her eyes devoid of life. Setsuna dropped to her knees and the sight covering her mouth to avoid vomiting.

"Setsuna what are you-" Michiru started before she saw the scene before her tears springing to her eyes before running for the nearest bathroom.

"No… I… I could've stopped this!" Setsuna screamed slamming her fist on the floor.

"I COULD'VE STOPPED THIS!" Setsuna screamed at the ceiling angry tears endlessly falling down her face.

"Why….why didn't I?" Setsuna asked again and again as she slowly leaned forward to the ground.

"You couldn't have done anything." Michiru said placing a hand on Setsuna shoulders. Setsuna sat there crying her forehead pressed into the ground fists balled in front of her.

"Come on we have to go tell them." Michiru said turning away from the sight.

"We have to protect the princess." Setsuna said solemnly slowly rising to her feet her head still hanging low.


	16. Drowning

_**Hey guys! ^-^ New chapter hope you enjoy review if you like. I don't own Sailor Moon if I did this would so be a movie.**_

"Setsuna!" Rei yelled extending a hand after her.

"Let her go Rei." Usagi whispered as she wiped her tears.

"But…; Fine are you ok?" Rei sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"I'm fine Rei! Makoto could be hurt or worse but by all means worry about me!"

"Usagi…" Ami interjected standing up

"No Ami! All the time no matter what's happened I'm always the one you worry about! Makoto could be," Usagi clutched at her chest with her barely working left hand, "hurt and you only ever worry about me!" Usagi screamed as she hunched over and started to cough.

"Usako..." Mamoru whispered as he laid a hand on her shoulder

"No!" Usagi yelled jerking her shoulder out from under his hand turning towards him gasping for air as she continued to cough splattering Mamoru in blood.

"Usagi!" Rei yelled running to her bedside.

"NO!" Usagi yelled as she took shallow breaths blood cascading down her pale pink lips and onto her sheets.

"Get Hotaru and Chibiusa… out of here… now don't wake… them." Usagi started to cough violently blood continuing to run down her chin her labored breathing becoming gargled wheezes. Without wasting time Mamoru scooped up Chibiusa careful not to wake her and left the room quickly followed by Rei with Hotaru.

Drowning it felt like she was drowning, Setsuna lifted her head her eyes wide startling Michiru.

"We have to get back she's in trouble." Setsuna blurted out pushing past Michiru as she started to run. Michiru glanced back at Makoto before following Setsuna as she ran towards the hospital they came from.

"I will save her." Setsuna said as she sprinted to her princess.

"Setsuna be careful!" Michiru yelled as Setsuna ran into the street without thinking Michiru ran after her. Hearing the screeching of tiers Setsuna stopped and turned around just in time to see a car hit Michiru her body cracking the windshield as it hit blood erupting out of her covering the hood and Michiru as she rolled off the hood and onto the ground staining it a deep shade of red as her blood seeped out her the cut and gashes that now covered her.

"NO!" Setsuna screamed as she ran to her friend her left arm was twisted behind her head bones sticking through. Her right arm covered in cuts Glass still sticking out of many, her torso was pushed inward blood slowly seeping from seemingly everywhere. Her now blood covered skin was growing paler by the second as she lay there gasping for air.

"It's ok Michiru you're going to be fine I won't let you die." Setsuna said as she scooped up her mangled friend. Michiru gasped in pain as Setsuna shifted her broken and mangled body into her arms.

"Set…suna" Michiru struggled to speak as Setsuna took off in a full out sprint to the hospital.

"Shh don't speak you're going to be fine." Setsuna couldn't bare to look down at her friend's mangled body. The blood was coming from everywhere her ribs were definitely broken if not shattered and her arms couldn't be moved without Michiru crying in pain as she gasped for air.

"We're almost there Michiru." Setsuna said breathlessly having the hospital in sight. Michiru gasped in pain as Setsuna jostled her again.

"Just hold on… Please." Setsuna begged of her friend who had grown as pale as snow. Setsuna burst through the emergency doors covered in her friend's blood.

"Help her please!" She yelled running in Setsuna looked down at Michiru; she had stopped breathing.

"Put her down here!" A nurse yelled as she brought over a gurney.

"Get an OR." Another yelled.

"She's not breathing get a crash cart!" Setsuna heard someone yell before all the voices mixed together making it impossible to tell whose was whose.

"It was my fault I did this." Setsuna dropped to her knees gasping for air hot tears streaming down her face mixing with the wet blood that covered her cloths and hands once again and plummeted to the ground.

Usagi's coughing grew more severe blood almost gushing out of her mouth her gasps quickly changing from wheezes to gurgles

"Help…" Usagi gurgled her ability to get air diminishing as she looked at Ami pleadingly.

"Ok." Ami nodded sprinting out of the room yelling for help. It was hard to breath it felt like drowning. Usagi's vision started to fade out as Ami came bursting in with a doctor.

"Help her she can't breathe!" Ami cried as Usagi gurgled choking on her own blood. Usagi blacked out as the doctor came rushing closer her head falling to the side.

"NO!" Ami cried tears rolling down her cheeks. The doctor rolled Usagi out of the room instructing Ami not to follow as he rushed down the hall. Ami fell to her knees her arms falling to her sides as she stared at the doors tears streaming down her face.

_It had been days no one had come in to see her or feed her she was just left in that small circle of light to die slowly. She was so thirsty she needed water it was then she heard the door opening. Hotaru's head shot up as the woman came into the room with water._

"_I thought I was forgetting something." She mocked as she slowly approached Hotaru her heels echoing in the empty room._

"_Please…" Hotaru begged her voice hoarse from disuse._

"_It isn't enough that I saved you once?" The woman said removing her cloak as she brought the bottle closer. The woman unscrewed the cap and thrust the bottle against Hotaru's lips; thirsty Hotaru gulped down three swallows of the liquid before she realized the burning in her throat was no longer from lack of water. Hotaru began to struggle shaking her head violently to get the bottle away from her lips. The woman stepped into the light and grabbed Hotaru by the hair forcibly pulling her head up as she poured the alcohol down her throat. Hotaru opened her eyes to see the woman's arm had a scar on her arm recognizing the scar Hotaru's eyes widened_

"_I see you know who I am now." The woman laughed as she pulled the bottle to her soft lips taking a sip as Hotaru coughed and sputtered._

"_Vodka too strong for you then?" _

"_How could you do this after all we-" The woman violently slapped Hotaru across the face._

"_YOU UNGRATFUL BITCH!" She yelled_

"_ALL YOU'VE DONE FOR ME?!" She screamed as she punched Hotaru in the face causing her nose to bleed_

"_WHAT ABOUT WHAT I DID FOR YOU! HUH?" The woman continued to slap Hotaru as she continued._

"_I DIDN'T HAVE TO BUT I CARED FOR YOU I COULDN'T JUST LET YOU DO IT." The woman started to cry her tears falling beautifully down her face she stopped slapping Hotaru to wipe them away. Hotaru's face was covered in bruises her cheeks red from the harsh slaps her nose still bleeding from the punch._

" _I am grateful." Hotaru struggled to say through the pain._

"_Too little too late." The woman said wiping her last tear away walking over to her cloak bending down to get something out of it's pocket._

"_No please...don't." Hotaru pleaded as she saw the woman pull out a knife._

"_No no no NO PLEASE NO!" Hotaru cried shaking her head violently as the woman approached her._

"_Oh you don't get off as easily as the others did." The woman assured in a cold voice as she brought the knife down to Hotaru's hand._

"_NO PLEASE!" Hotaru begged looking the woman in the eye_

"_Fine." The woman removed the knife and walked back over to her cloak pulling out something much longer and thinner then the knife._

"_Thank you." Hotaru cried hot tears streaming down her face in relief blurring her vision._

"_You're welcome." The woman said straightening up and coming closer to Hotaru who was crying like the child she always tried not to be. Hotaru's eyes were full of tears she couldn't see what she was holding but she was coming back._

"_What?" Hotaru asked as she tried to blink the tears out of her eyes. The woman then thrust the object into Hotaru's chest hitting her lung Hotaru gasped for air blood seeping from the wound._

"_This is much better." The woman laughed as Hotaru struggled to breathe._

"_No..." Hotaru started to cough splattering blood onto the cold stone ground_

"_HOTARU!" She heard Rei yell. _

"_REI!" Hotaru yelled as loud as she could blood filling her lungs taking her air from her. It felt like drowning, Hotaru coughed more violently blood splattering the floor more and more._

"_HOTARU!" Rei called much closer this time. She had heard her Hotaru thought_

"_REI!" Hotaru yelled softer this time._

"_I'm coming Hotaru hold on!" Rei yelled. Hotaru could her Rei's footsteps overhead as she looked around the woman was gone and she was alone left gasping for air Rei appeared at the open door short of breath._

"_Hotaru!" Rei ran over to Hotaru and untied her as she gasped for air. Hotaru flung her arms around Rei's neck as she coughed blood staining her cloths._

"_It's ok the hospital's just around the corner you're going to be fine." Rei assured her as she scooped her up in her arms and started running at full speed._


	17. Time to act

_**Hey guys so I've noticed that I keep doing the same kind of things so I'm bringing everything to a close a bit early. Right now I'm thinking I might move this to rated M but I'll think about that. Review if you feel like it, I don't own Sailor Moon. Enjoy ^-^**_

"_It's time to act" The woman said stepping forward illuminating her blond almost silver hair in the moonlight_

"_My lady." The man with silver hair bowed at the doorway._

"_Now we shall finally have what should be ours. Everything."_

"_Shouldn't you change first?" The man questioned._

" _What's wrong with this Eric?" The woman gestured to the tight pitch-black thigh length dress she was wearing._

" _It looks like it will constrict your movement." Eric whispered opening the door._

"_Nonsense let's go we'll have to hurry." The woman said exiting the room._

"She'll be ok she's always fine." Ami whispered now rocking back and forth in a ball tears cascading down her face.

"Ami pull yourself together someone needs to keep a level head." Haruka urged kneeling next to Ami. Haruka placed a hand on Ami's shoulder causing her to jump.

"Ami Usagi **will** be fine ok? So calm down." Haruka reassured

"Really?" Ami sniffled as she stared to regain her composure.

"Yeah so let's go get Mamoru and Rei." Haruka said standing and extending a hand towards Ami. Haruka basically dragged Ami to her feet before they made their way down the hallway slowly.

"Doctor she's breathing again."

"Thank goodness I thought we'd lost her for good." There were people talking from somewhere but she couldn't see. Slowly the room came into view it was extremely bright such a huge difference from before. Finally she could get done what was needed she went to get up before she was laid back down again.

"Miss don't get up plea-" The man was interrupted by the girl forcing her hand into his chest pulling and tearing as the man gurgled and struggled to remain upright,

"Stop." The man gurgled as the voice from before screamed before the girl managed to rip the man's heart from his chest causing him to fall dead on the spot his heart beating it's last beats in her blood soaked hand.

"OH MY GOD!" The nurse screamed as she ran for it.

"Eric stop her." The woman commanded as she examined the heart in her hands. A man seemingly appeared out of nothing and immediately grabbed the screaming nurse clamping his hand down over her mouth.

"That's much better." The woman said tossing the heart behind her shoulder.

"Now tell me what floor her rooms on." The woman said pointing to a picture of a teenage girl. The nurse looked at the picture and to the woman confuse before she looked upwards mouth still firmly shut by Eric.

"Obedient thing aren't you?" The woman crooned as she cupped the nurse's chin

"You know I just might have a use for you, but first Eric go get me my clothes this gown is atrocious." The woman mused pulling at her hospital gown.

"What about here?" Eric asked gesturing to the nurse.

"Oh for fucks sake do I have to do everything around here?" The woman sighed exasperatedly and grabbing a syringe walked over to the nurse and stabbed her in the neck injecting the contents of the syringe causing her to fall unconscious.

Setsuna was still on the ground crying, her tears mixing with her closest friends still wet blood as they ran down her cheeks when she heard her name being called.

"Setsuna?" She heard Rei calling as she approached. Her face was covered by her wild hair she needed to gather herself before Rei saw her like this. Setsuna swiftly sat up on her knees hair still covering her face as she tried to wipe her tears away only managing to get blood smeared all over her face.

"Oh god! Are you ok?" Rei exclaimed rushing over to Setsuna when she saw the blood.

"I'm fine." Setsuna's voice cracked as she spoke.

"There's something I need to tell you it's important."

"Come on let's sit down we're in the way here." Rei whispered basically picking Setsuna up and leading her over to some chairs where Hotaru lay sleeping.

"What happened?!" Mamoru exclaimed coming over to the girls a sleeping Chibiusa in his arms.

"Ah… um it's not good…" Setsuna sighed shakily

"It's all my fault It's my fucking fault!" Setsuna whispered harshly lowering her head into her hands.

"What do you mean it's all your fault? What even happened?" Rei questioned.

"Makoto… She…. it was everywhere." Setsuna stuttered.

"Setsuna," Mamoru said calmly, "Tell us what happened."

"When we made it to her apartment the door was open and… uh…. The light was on in her bedroom so I thought everything was fine, but it wasn't." Tears started to well up in Setsuna's eyes as she continued

"She was looking at me when I came in but she wasn't." It was getting harder to speak but she continued

"She was dead just laying on her bed. The blood was Fucking covering the whole damn room. And Makoto was just lying there looking at the door she had this looking in her eyes it was like a look of betrayal. And….. then-" Setsuna's voice broke as she started crying again unable to look upwards.

"No… she's not… she wouldn't." Rei stuttered in disbelief.

"Wait you said we made it to her apartment where's Michiru?" Mamoru asked tears starting spill over his cheeks. At the mention of her name Setsuna began to cry violently.

"Where is Michiru?" Haruka asked walking up to the group with a silent Ami next to her expression hard tears in her eyes.

"Haruka…" Setsuna struggled to speak.

"We heard everything now-"

"Is that true?" Ami asked interrupting Haruka with a voice small. Setsuna didn't answer she only began sobbing harder. After calming down a bit Setsuna nodded her head as she tried to wipe the tears constantly falling from her eyes.

"Someone tell me where the fuck is Michiru?" Haruka sighed angrily as she grew impatient.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Rei said lifting Setsuna out of her chair. Setsuna didn't answer she only nodded as she followed Rei.

"WHERE IS MICHIRU?!" Haruka yelled causing everyone to look in her direction.

"Haruka…" Rei said harshly turning towards her

"Not right now. Setsuna needs some time to calm down just look at her." Haruka looked over to Setsuna actually seeing her. There was blood covering her clothes and her face was covered in blood and tears. Tears? Setsuna never cried in front of others.

"Ok," Haruka sighed, " but I'm coming with you." Haruka said going over to the other side of Setsuna.

"Suction." The surgeon ordered as he continued to work.

"She's lost a lot of blood already. She's not stable." The nurse said handing the surgeon his instrument.

"I need another blood bag." The surgeon ordered as he continued to operate.

"On it." The nurse said as she made her way to out the door.

"Well that was fast."

"…"

"Nurse?" The nurse didn't reply she only continued to walk silently closer to the girl lying on the table.

"What happened to her?"

"Wha- who are you?"

"I'm a med student I was told to come in here and help while the other nurse was gone."

"Then get over here and to answer your question she was brought in like this."

"What do you mean brought in?" The med student asked assisting the surgeon

"Some woman ran into the emergency room with her."

"Then this is the right room…" The med student whispered

"What do you mean right room?" The surgeon asked turning to the student

"I'm sorry" She apologized before picking up a scalpel and came closer to the surgeon.

"Hey what are you doing?" The surgeon asked as he took a step back hitting a tray of tools and sent them clattering to the ground. The girl didn't reply as she raised the instrument above her head and with an astounding amount of force brought it down into the surgeon's chest. Blood splattered the front of the nurse as she thrust the scalpel down again and again tears streaming down her face as the surgeon screamed in agony.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry." The girl apologized over and over as she continued to stab before the surgeon finally became quiet.

"You can come in." The girl choked out wiping the tears falling from her eyes.

"Finally you took forever."

"FUCK YOU I NEVER WANTED THIS!" The girl screamed at the woman.

"Now now there's no need for yelling." The woman said harshly as she took a step forward.

"I didn't want to get blood on my nice dress that's all dear." The woman said gesturing to her tight thigh length leather dress.

"Fuck you. I did what you wanted me to so let me go." The girl started to plead.

"Now what's the rush?" The woman mused as she silently took something out her dress slowly walking towards the med student.

"The nurse will be back soon I want to leave." The girl whispered falling to her knees her head in her blood-covered hands, legs getting covered in the man's blood.

"If that's the case," The woman stated rushing over to the girl and thrust something into her eye

"Oh damn you sat down didn't you?" The woman complained as the girl fell backwards limp. The woman went to pull out the long rod like object grabbing it with both hands, arms covered in scars, bracing her foot against the dead girls chest the deep scars on her leg showing easily in this brightly lit room and pulled.

"Damn." The woman breathed heavily

"Eric get this." She commanded as Eric stepped forward and began to pull the object out.

"Now to deal with you." The woman said turning to the girl on the table.

"Hello Michiru, long time no see." The woman said harshly an expression of deep hatred on her face.


	18. Michiru

**_Hey guys I've been lazy but I did see new people follow this so I decided to not leave you guys hanging anymore. Maybe you'll find out who the killer is, if you haven't already if you think you know post a Review if you feel like it, I don't own Sailor Moon. Also a little longer for the long gap :P Enjoy ^-^_**

Haruka and Rei led Setsuna into the women's bathroom to offer a little privacy while they cleaned her up.

"What happened?" Haruka asked softer then she had in the hall.

"Not now," Rei snapped going to the nearest sink and turning on the hot water taking a washcloth out of the forgotten bag on her hip. Haruka moved Setsuna over to the counter and helped her to sit on top, the only other option being the floor. After wetting the cloth Rei started to clean Setsuna's face wiping the blood from beneath her eyes first, at the touch of the warm cloth Setsuna started to calm down feeling safer.

"Setsuna… please tell me what happened." Haruka pleaded softly not wanting to upset her friend more.

"What did I say?!" Rei said irritably wringing the blood out of the washcloth under the hot water before resuming her work on Setsuna's face.

"No… it's ok I **need** to do this." Setsuna whispered her voice breaking before she took a calming breath beginning her story.

"Here." Eric said handing the woman the blood-covered object as she stared down a Michiru. She lay there broken and bleeding the car having nearly killed her, the only way to be sure it was her was by the color of her hair.

"I've waited a long time for this a shame she's not awake, we can fix that can't we Eric?" The woman mused turning off the anesthetic and removing the mask from Michiru's face before the nurse returned with the blood bag.

"Doctor I have th-" she stopped speaking seeing two strangers in the operating room the doctor nowhere to be seen. Before she could scream Eric had his hand clamped over her mouth and the other taking the blood bag from her. With a look over to the woman and a nod of her head the nurse's neck was snapped and she fell limply to the ground.

"Now hopefully there will be no more interruptions while we wait for our little pal here to wake up." The blonde almost silvered hair woman said removing the I.V needle from Michiru's hand cutting off her morphine.

"That should speed things up don't you think?" She quipped laughing at her own twisted humor.

Ami had taken Setsuna's right after the three girls left and hadn't said a word in the last hour.

"Ami." Mamoru said shaking her shoulder softly

"What?" She asked no louder then a whisper her voice cracking from lack of use, the fact she'd been crying not helping matters.

"How's Usagi?" He asked hugging Chibiusa a bit tighter

"They…took her away she stopped breathing… there was blood… so much blood I don't know anything else." Ami whispered rubbing at the tears that started to fall once again. Mamoru was too shocked to say anything he just sat there running his hand through his future daughter's hair her presence reassuring him.

"Well, Chibiusa is still here therefore Usagi is fine." Mamoru said trying to reassure himself more then Ami, who looked over at Mamoru for the first time after sitting down.

"You're right if she's still here then Usagi **has** to be ok." Ami said absolutely giddy at this revelation.

"Ami I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." Mamoru sighed spirits lifting simple by looking at the joy that filled the girls eyes.

It hurt and it was hard to breath. Where was Setsuna why wasn't she here anymore? Michiru wasn't able to think anymore as the pain started to become unbearable she opened her mouth to scream nothing coming out.

"I see you're awake that's good only had to wait about ten minutes." The familiar voice said after a sort pause. Michiru's eyes shot open searching for the holder of the voice eyes finally resting on a woman with silver blonde hair in a tight leather dress.

"..A.." Michiru choked unable to breathe well.

"Ah that would be the drug I gave you about a minute ago, supposed to paralyze the lungs horrible was to die I hear." She took a step forward face right above Michiru's a sickening smile stretching ear to ear looked down at her.

"Ever since the day I met you I couldn't help but hate you. The way you'd always think you're better than me well who's better now?!" The woman questioned slamming her balled fist down on Michiru's already broken form causing Michiru to gasp making it harder to breathe then it already was, her breath coming in short gasps.

"I only ever wanted us to get along but what did you do? YOU PUSHED ME AWAY!" She brought her fist down again this time crushing Michiru's hand under her strength

"WELL NOW YOU'RE THE ONE GETTING PUSHED AWAY!" The woman was yelling now tears falling from her eyes.

"Now look what you've made me do," The woman said wiping tears from her eyes, "Eric we have to go before we miss our chance." The woman commanded quickly headed for the door.

"Have fun dying alone you bitch." She spat at Michiru before leaving.

Setsuna was crying softly again as she finished telling her story unable to look Haruka in the eyes Rei still slowly cleaning her hands now.

"Do you mean to tell me Michiru got hit by a car because she was chasing after you?" Haruka asked voice thick with tears, hoping this wasn't true.

"Yes… it's all my fault." Setsuna choked out with a nod. Rei had finished cleaning her up putting the washcloth back into her bag wordlessly.

"Don't you have anything to say to this?" Haruka asked Rei hurt filling her voice

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? You already know I am I can't change anything." Rei spoke calmly looking to her feet.

"You sound like you don't even care!" Haruka accused her anger rising

"Of course I care!" Rei spat

"But I can't change was happened I can only hope she'll make it!" Rei practically yelled bringing her eyes to meet Haruka's both pairs filled with tears.

"Well I can't!" Haruka spat running out of the bathroom.

"Let's go back to the other." Rei said swiping at the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah let's." Setsuna agreed sliding off the counter and heading out the door with Rei.

Haruka ran passed them so fast it was hard to tell who is was.

"Wha?" Ami muttered looking after Haruka who was yelling now something about Michiru. Turning her head to the sound of footsteps Ami saw Rei followed by a considerably clean Setsuna.

"What happened?" Ami asked Rei as they got within hearing range.

"Michiru was hit by a car chasing after Setsuna… we don't know if she'll make it." Rei supplied trying to push past the new lump in her throat.

"Oh my god." Ami whispered all previous happiness instantly gone.

"She'll make it she's a fighter." Mamoru assured.

"Setsuna why don't you take Hotaru and Chibiusa back to Mamoru's place it's late they'll need their sleep." Rei said sitting down next to a sleeping Hotaru.

"Where is Chibiusa Rei asked looking at Hotaru.

"She should be in the gift shop she woke up a little bit ago and wanted to get Usagi a get well soon gift. I could go get her if you want me to." Mamoru offered starting to stand.

"Now I'll do it." Setsuna said standing over Hotaru.

"Hey you need to wake up." Setsuna said softly as she started shaking Hotaru's shoulder.

"What did I miss?" Hotaru asked as she yawned rubbing her tired eyes.

"We're going back to Mamoru's place go wait for me by the car while I get Chibiusa ok?" Setsuna asked stepping back as Hotaru stood and stretched.

"Ok." She replied walking sleepily to the exit. Setsuna entered the gift shop and spotted her little pink haired lady looking at stuffed bunnies.

"Come on little lady it's time for you to go to bed." Setsuna said putting her hand on top of the girl's head lovingly.

"OH! Geez you scared me Pluto, but I want to get Usagi something." Chibiusa said her hand still over her heart trying to calm it.

"Tomorrow, but right now we have to leave… Hotaru is waiting." Setsuna taunted trying to put the events from today behind her.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Chibiusa asked excitedly pulling Setsuna by her hand out of the gift shop.

"Say goodbye to Mamoru and the girls first." Setsuna scolded as Chibiusa almost pulled her past them without so much as a word.

"Ok, I'll be right back then." Chibiusa said running over to her father and jumping into his arms for a goodbye hug. Setsuna looked towards the exit unable to see Hotaru, it wasn't surprising seeing how late it had gotten the sun had already set for the day.

"Let's go Puu." Chibiusa said using Setsuna's old nickname. Walking out into the parking lot Setsuna was worried there weren't many cars left and Hotaru wasn't in sight.

"Hotaru?" Setsuna called picking up her pace as she approached the car before she got there she could see something lying on the ground and broke into a run yelling for Hotaru again. Setsuna fell to her knees reaching the car, she was looking at the small rabbit Chibiusa had gotten her friend shortly after they had saved the world a year ago an object Hotaru always kept close.

"HOTARU!" Setsuna screamed panicking now something was wrong Hotaru was gone.

After yelling at many nurses Haruka finally found out where Michiru was she full out sprinted to the operating room without so much as a thank you as soon as she got what she wanted. Ignoring the warnings of nurses Haruka burst into the room and was horrified by what she saw. Michiru was laying on the operating table struggling to breath her figure broken and hardly recognizable under all of the blood and bruises.

"Michi-" Haruka choked looking at the love of her life struggling. Taking her eyes off of her Haruka looked around the room and gasped at the sight what looked like a doctor and two nurses where on the ground obviously dead. Hearing the struggled breaths of Michiru Haruka ran to her side looking into her lover's eyes as she exhaled her last breath

"MICHIRU!" Haruka yelled holding her lifeless body in her arms tears cascading down her face.


End file.
